Foxes' Hearts
by R .Raxaa
Summary: It began with a blue-eyed boy named Naruto. When everyone decided to hate him, he chose to be his friend. He turned his heart into ice so he wouldn't have to be hurt again but as Naruto grew, so did the roaring flame that was the boy's own heart. Will he melt his frozen heart or will Naruto be consumed by his own flames?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

Chapter 1: Freedom

 **A/N: I just wanted to mention to the people who are reading this that this is my first fanfiction. I changed Naruto's hair to red and this is a 'Naruto-leaving-Konoha' fanfiction. I also have some other things planned.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Although i wish it does, it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

"Human talking"

 _'Human thinking'_

 **"Bijuu talking"**

 ** _'Bijuu thinking'_**

"That's it!"

A yell echoed through the empty streets of Konohagakure no sato, as the owner of the voice stomped through the sleeping village. As the clouds continued their journeys, rays of moonlight lit the lands, revealing the young, red-haired boy, who yelled earlier. The boy's eyes were beautiful, blue orbs that glimmered in the night and whiskers adorned his tan cheeks.

The boy didn't stop his trek until he reached the enormous gates that towered over him. Knowing it was too late to turn back now, the boy ran through the gates and into the large forest in front of him. The ANBU watched as the boy ran with gentle yet sorrowful smiles under their masks. They knew. They knew the boy's pain. They knew the villager's hatred; their glares. Therefore, they didnt do anything as the boy left, knowing that this was the best for both the village and the boy. However, there was one, silver-haired man who found it harder than the others to let the boy go. His dog mask covered his face, which made it impossible to see his inner turmoil. He's letting his deceased sensei's son go into the world without proper guidence- when he's only 7-year old no less!

 _'Forgive me for this, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san...'_ , the man thought while he returned to his post.

Unbeknownst to the ANBU and the boy, an old man watched the boy run. To see a man his age out at this time of day was suprising but a person would be even more shocked to know that this man was the strongest shinobi in Konoha. Graying with age, most of the man's youthful hair had faded and wrinkles were visible on his skin.

 _'Looks like I won't see you for a while Naruto-kun. Be careful, my boy, for you shall have enemies and allies alike.'_ , the old man thought, as he watched the young child run off. Normally he won't let a mere child leave like this but that boy was special. He knew that it was dangerous for a boy his age. However, he knew the boy's host would protect the boy with its powers, whether it likes it or not. The seal was made to be like that.

With this knowledge, the old man smiled a sorrowful yet hopeful smile. One day, he would be greeted by that bright grin once again and he hoped that he'll see it soon. He hoped that the boy will be safe. He hoped that the boy gains strength and happiness.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hoped with a smile.

But something else happened at that moment...

After seven years of rest, a being begins to think once more. It's tails began to sway lazily and the water it lays on gently ripples. Resting in a giant cage in an even more enormous sewer system, the creature relaxed.

Blood red, slitted eyes opened.

 ** _'It's time...'_** ,the being thought as sensed the boy leave his village. ' ** _L_** ** _et's see what you can do, boy.'_**

 ** _(Two days later )_**

If someone were here in this scorching summer day, they would be greeted with a similiar sight as what happened two day earlier- an angry child stomping through his surroundings.

 _'Maybe I should've made some preparations...' ,_ the sweating boy thought while trying find the road, _'or even set out at day so I can see where I was going_

The only thing the boy knew were things thr academy taught for the past year, which wasn't much considering the fact that they were only six at the time. However, they did teach a lot of things to do with survival but never let them practice it, deeming it too 'dangerous'. The boy chuckled at that: Itachi Uchiha had graduated at that age.

Unfortunately, caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the smiling man that watched the thinking boy in amusement.

"No point in thinking about it..." the boy quietly muttered and before he could continue his journey through the large forest, a voice replied his vocalized thought.

"Especially in such a place at such a weather. You know, the only reason no one attacked you was because you're still near Konoha.", the voice ripped through the silent forest, strong and clear, like a knife through butter.

The boy swirled around swiftly to see who it was, only to be greeted by the sight of a smirking man in his 50s. Sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion and his muscles tensed. Instantly, the atmosphere had turned restless. The man, however, seemed nonchalant, almost lazy. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes observed and assessed everything, he would've thought that the man was nothing but what he appeared- a civilian.

The man grinned as he raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Now, now firecracker. No need to be so hostile. I was just a poor guy that happened to be walking by.", the man stated, his voice displaying an honest tone.

The boy was good at at detecting emotions and lies so he knew man was telling the truth. Although he relaxed slightly, the boy still seemed tense. Now that he wasn't focused on any possible threats, he saw that the strange man wore a simple long-sleeved shirt and pants. What was strange, however, was the large amount of scrolls hanging of off his belt. He had emerald eyes that would make the forest itself envious and dark blue hair that seemed to only be seen as its natural colour in the burning sun.

"You know, kids don't usually go this far away from any village without their parents or guardians.", the man broke the silence and looked at the boy, searching for an answer. He was about to give up the unsaid question when the boy didn't answer for a minute but perked up when the boy mumbled something.

"What?", the man questioned.

"Don't have any.", the boy replied as his aqua eyes met his jade ones.

"Who are you, kid?" the man asked once more, his voice not wavering at the boy's reply. He's seen many orphans before but never had he met one like this.

Shocking the man to the core, the boy grinned a grin that he'd recognize anywhere, his tension forgotten.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

 **And done! So that's the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you liked it.**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Chapter 2: Why?

 **Disclaimer: Again, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

"WHY?!?!?"

Hiruzen sighed, as he sat at his desk, mountains of paperwork surrounding him. The yelling of his furious student was almost enough to make him regret his decision.

"He's seven! What the hell were you thinking?" a tall, white-haired man questioned the elderly man. The man's usually cheerful face was contorted into a countenance of fury. The past two day have been nightmare for Hiruzen since he had dealing with a large amount of interrogation from the council. He had been expecting a visit from his old student but never did he expect it so quickly and definitely not by summoning himself using his toad contract with Shima and Fukasaku in tow.

Now, he has to deal with a fuming Jiraiya and two unusually silent toads.

Hiruzen sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sensei! Just tell me why.", Jiraiya asked, his face calm but his eyes burning with rage.

"Because I know you're going to keep an eye on him.", the Hokage replied as he watched his student's expression while Jiraiya's eyes lit up in realization.

"So you planned to use me from the beginning? What if I had refused?", the olive-wearing man continued his interrogation, as he watched the old man like a predator.

"I knew you wouldn't because you still carry your guilt.", the moment the younger man heard the Sandaime's answer, he sent a deadly glare, that would've made any lesser man cower in fear, towards Hiruzen.

Jiraiya stayed silent as he calmed himself down. He knew that his sensei was trying to do what was best; he might as well hear his entire plan before making conclusions.

"You do realize that I won't always be able to keep my eyes on him.", Jiraiya stated, breaking the silence that seemed to have taken over the room.

Suprisingly, the old man grinned a grin that could rival the sun itself.

"I just asked an old friend to help" , the man said, his grin never leaving his face.

Now, Jiraiya was curious

"And who's that?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember Minori Hashimoto?", if possible, the man's grin stretched as those words left his mouth.

Jiraiya could only stare.

 ** _(Somewhere in the forests of Hi no kuni)_**

Minori Hashimoto was special. There aren't many people who have mastery over an element and even less are compared to Tobirama Senju in that category. He had connections to many famous (or infamous depending on who you are) figures in history. Living through two wars and travelling in those harsh time had given him a well-known reputation and priceless experiences. Due to this, when he recieved a message from Hiruzen Sarutobi, a trustworthy friend of his, he had been expecting a matter of upmost importance. However, what he recieved was a patrol mission and the old Hokage had been adamant about him taking this mission, saying that he won't be helping Konoha in any serious matters; he even said to keep anything he finds! The Sandaime's eyes had glinted with a hint of joy and sorrow. Although he knew there was something suspicious about the seemingly simple mission, he took it.

Spreading his sensory seals around, he waited for something to happen.

 _'There's no reason for Hiruzen to give a mission like this to a man who isn't even affiliated to any village.'_

Minori knew that, which led the man to wait patiently for anything for the entire day.

That's why it didn't suprise the blue-haired man when one of his seals sensed a chakra sourse that was strong enough to be a human.

What he didn't expect was a red-haired boy that seemed around seven years old.

"Who are you, kid?", he questioned the boy, planning to take the child back to Konoha after this final question. The only reason the kid wasn't attacked was because they were still near Konoha's patrol area.

Fate, though, seemed to have a different idea.

The boy grinned ,his previous tension forgotten, as he shouted something that almost gave him a heart attack.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

 _'Naruto? Minato's and Kushina's child?'_

If it weren't for his decades of experience, he would've fainted in pure shock. He wasn't supposed to be here! Naruto was supposed to be protected by Konoha!

As Minori entered his own musings, Naruto became cautious and fearful by the silence that greeted his introduction. Would the strange man glare at him with those hate-filled eyes as well?

"Kid, come with me." the man spoke.

"I don't have parents but someone did tell me to never follow strangers.", Naruto said, remembering that he doesn't even know the man's name.

The viridian-eyed man blinked, then started to laugh. Just when Naruto was about to shout at the man in annoyance, he threw something in front of blood-haired boy. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened when he caught sight of the object. It was a picture, withered with age, of the man, the Sandaime Hokage, a blond-haired woman with a large chest area, a spikey, white haired man with red lines on his face and a long, black haired man with unnaturally pale skin.

"Is that enough proof for you, firecracker?" ,the man's confident voice, filled with amusement, had brought Naruto's attention back to the man.

"You're a friend of jiji?", Naruto questioned.

Nodding, the man started walking and spoke once again.

"My name's Minori Hashimoto and are coming?", Minori asked, as turned his head enough for Naruto to see his grin.

Naruto didn't know whether it was the picture or something else, but Naruto trusted the man ,who walked with such confidence.

Naruto grinned.

As he saw Naruto follow him, Minori realized Hiruzen's plan.

 _'I can't believe that you're trusting me with your Jinchuuriki.'_ ,Minori thought as he strolled through the woods.

What no one knew was that, this meeting would be one of the first to change the history of the world.

Meanwhile, in the sewers that was Naruto's mind, a creature looked through the eyes of the child.

A growl echoed through the empty hall.

 ** _'Do not die, child...'_**

Silence took over.

 **And that's a second chapter! I'm doing each chapter as soon as I can but if anyone prefers it a different way, tell me plz. And jiji means old man if anyone wanted to know.**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Minori-sensei

Chapter 3: Minori-sensei!

 **A/N: I just realized that I don't know who to ship Naruto with. Any suggestions anybody?**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei was the one who created Naruto, not me. (I'm too dumb for that)**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking'_

 **"Bijuu/ summons speaking."**

 ** _'Bijuu/ summons/ thinking."_**

 _A Flashback_

Naruto stared.

It was probably the only thing he could do when he saw it. His mind could only create one thought at the sight.

 _'Beautiful...'_

Laying there silently, a wolf slept ,the only indication that it was alive, was the gentle rise and fall of its chest. The creature was majestic with its black, tough fur and white, soft underbelly. It was around the size of a average grown man in height. Wrapped around its giant body, numerous belts with scrolls hanging of each one tightly hugged the wolf.

Laughter erupted from behind him. Naruto remembered that he was still in the presence of some else and turned to see Minori. The man laughed in mirth at the shock the little, ruby-haired boy had displayed.

"Never seen a summon before, firecracker?", Minori asked, as the boy's face began to rival his hair.

"A summon?", Naruto repeated, trying to remember anything from his time in Konoha.

 _'Maybe I should've paid attention in those classes'_ ,the boy thought wearily.

"An animal that is summoned through a signed contract.", Minori explained.

When Naruto turned around to look at the summon once more, he didn't expect to stare into amethyst orbs, that bore into his soul. Naruto fidgeted under its unwavering scrutiny.

 **"Why do I have the feeling that you're planning something, Minori?"** , a deep voice cut through the silence and tension.

Naruto blinked.

"You talked?", Naruto muttered in disbelief.

 **I did."** , his piercing gaze had returned to the azure-eyed boy.

"YOU FREAKIN' TALKED!!", the boy shouted, a finger pointed at the noiseless animal. Both animal and man watched Naruto in unspoken amusement.

"I forgot to mention that most summons can talk, didn't I?", the man said while smiling innocently.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!", Naruto screamed, turning his accusing finger at the man.

 **"Anyways, why do you have a child with you?"** , the giant wolf asked.

"That's what I want to ask the kid. So, mind telling us why you were in the middle of forest, firecracker?." ,Minori questioned, curious about how Hiruzen had gotten his jinchuuriki to leave the village.

"I ran away...", Naruto mumbled quietly.

 _'So you didn't do anything, Hiruzen...'_ ,Minori thought, his unstated question answered.

"Well, where do you plan to go?", Minori got his answer when a sheepish expression took over Naruto's face.

"Then it's decide! We're travelling together.", Minori stated, as the boy stared at him, his mouth wide open.

 **"Then I should probably introduce myself. My name's Kurokiba but you can call me Kuro if you want."** ,the wolf introduced himself while looking at the shocked boy.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!!!!! You can't just decide that!" ,Naruto yelled at the duo.

"Do you have a better idea? You know that I'm Hiruzen's ally so what're you so afraid of?", Minori questioned the boy, as he sighed at the man's reasoning.

 _'If I go on my own, I'll probably die. If I stay with the guy and he's lying, I'll be in trouble. But if he isn't lying...'_ Naruto realized that this guy was his only hope at the moment.

Shaking his head, Naruto agreed with Minori.

"Fine...", Naruto mutterd.

Minori grinned.

"You do realized I'm going to train you, right?", Minori inquired, as watched the boy's eyes widen in suprise.

"You are?", Naruto asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yep! I'm not going to take care of a kid that can't take care of himself." ,Minori declared.

With that, Minori Hashimoto had taken his first and final student.

 ** _(In the Hokage's office)_**

"You have got to be kidding me.", Jiraiya muttered. He knew someone would take care of Naruto. He knew that the boy would be in responsible hands. But why him?!

"Why Minori-san?!", the spikey-haired man bellowed in despair.

Amusement was painted on Hiruzen's face ,as he watched his student's comical state of panic. His student's absurd fear of the man never failed to make him laugh.

"That man's a disgrace to men all over the world!", Jiraiya stated, rage and fear dancing in his eyes.

"You only say that because he hates perverts.", the Sandaime said, a smile decorating his face

"Whatever..." the Toad Sage muttered, "but I admit, he is a good choice."

The Hokage's smile widened slightly.

Although he was a pervert, it took a lot to gain the respect of his student as a warrior. It showed that he had picked the right man for the job.

"Well, what are you going to do now?", the older man questioned.

Jiraiya instantly became somber.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Akatsuki. I was also able to comfirm that Orochimaru joined them.", Jiraiya stated gravely.

 _'To think you fell so low, Orochimaru...'_ ,Hiruzen thought, frowning.

"I'll take my leave now, sensei." ,Jiraiya's voice cut through his thoughts, as the Sandaime saw the man grin.

Watching the man jump out of the open window of his office, Hiruzen smiled.

 _'I guess the future won't be as bad as I thought it would be.'_ ,the man thought to himself ,as he gazed at the Hokage Mountain.

 ** _(Somewhere else)_**

In a shadowy cave, two figures stood facing each other.

"It seems that Sandaime Hokage put a hole in our plans.", the first figure spoke, his lavender, concentric eyes staring into the other man's visible one.

"There's nothing to worry about. We only need to make slight alterations to the plan.", the second man stated, his ruby orb glimmering in the darkness.

"Very well.", the first man said, as he left without another word.

 _'I'll bring peace to this world, no matter how many obsticles you put in my way.'_ , the man thought ,as he also left, leaving the cave in the silence it was in before.

 ** _(Somewhere else)_**

 _A man stood, his concentric eyes looking at the nine creatures he called his children._

"I will not live much longer..." _, the man started._

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama..." _,the man called each one of the creatures_.

"Even if you are far apart, you will always be together.", _his voice didn't waver._

"I hope you learn what true strength is..." _, he didn't show any fear, even when his death was near._

Before that time...", _the man only smiled._

 _One of the creature- a fox- shed a tear at his words._

Ruby eyes opened.

 ** _'Why that dream? After all these years?'_**

As the creature began to ponder, it knew one thing for sure. His instincts was never wrong.

Something was coming.

 **Chapter 3 finished! That wasn't too bad. I got nothing to say.**

 **Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: First stop: Kaze no kuni

Chapter 4: First stop: Kaze no kuni!

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think I could create Naruto? If you say yes, thanks for having confidence in me but Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei!**

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

 **"Bijuu/ summons speaking"**

 ** _'Bijuu/ summons thinking'_**

 _A Flashback_

"Are we there yet?", Naruto asked.

Minori's eyebrow twitched.

It's been a few days since he took the red-haired child with them and he's already annoyed by the kid. He likes the little firecracker for his guts and energy but now that he's doing nothing, he had nothing else to do other than talking to Minori.

That is the current situation of the trio of travellers.

"You asked that question a minute ago, firecracker and it's still no. Can we talk about something else?", the man answered.

"Why do you call me firecracker?", Naruto questioned curiously.

Minori smiled as a fond memory resurfaced from the back of his mind.

 _A little, red-haired girl stood in front of two terrified boys, who looked injured. The girl was glaring at the two boys like they just committed the worst crime possible._ _As the girl left, she didn't notice the green-eyed man who had watched the entire scene._

"You know, it's not nice to beat people up." _,the man stated._

 _The girl swirled around, tensed but relaxed when she saw the familiar face._

"They deserved it, Minori-san!" _, the girl yelled_.

"And what did they do?" _, Minori inquired._

 _The girl mumbled something that made Minori laugh._

"They called you a tomato and outsider? You really do have a short temper, Kushina-chan!" _,Minori said through his laughter._

 _Ku_ _shina's face began to rival her hair colour as the man continued to laugh_.

"It's not funny!", _Kushina shouted._

"They're such stupid names and why does it matter that I'm an outsider", _the final part came out as a mutter and Minori smiled woefully._

"It doesn't, firecracker.", _the cobalt-haired man stated, as the ruby-haired girl looked at him in confusion._

"Firecracker?" _, Kushina asked, puzzled._

"You said the other names were stupid so I gave you a name that isn't stupid." _, the man replied._

 _Kushina just looked at him._

"I give up", a voice spoke, bringing him back to reality.

"What?", Minori questioned, as he watched Naruto turned to look at him.

"You started to daydream and won't answer my question.", the boy answered.

"Sorry. You just reminded me of something and the reason why I call you firecracker is because you remind me of your mother.", Minori stated as Naruto stopped walking and stared at Minori, while Kurokiba glanced at the two.

Noticing that Naruto had stopped walking, Minori also stopped and looked at the stunned boy.

"You knew my mother?", the boy asked.

"And your father and before you ask, I won't tell you about who they were but I can tell you a thing or two.", Minori stated, as he saw Kurokiba's eyes become mournful.

"I see..." ,the boy said, crestfallen, "Can you tell me about them now?", Naruto inquired.

"After we can get into Kaze no kuni. After all, there's no point in standing on it's border", Minori announced, as he looked over the hill he was standing on.

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught up to Minori. He was greeted by the fields and mountains of sand, that seemed to go on as far as his eyes can see.

 **"It's been a while since we came here."** ,Kurokiba spoke for the first time since the conversation started.

Naruto seemed to be amazed by the sight of the enormous desert.

"This is my first time in a desert...", Naruto murmured.

Minori smiled ,as he watched the young boy's fasination.

"Well, you'll learn to hate it.", Minori said, remembering how harsh the sands could be.

As the trio entered the country, Naruto already began his interrogation.

"So, what were they like?", Naruto inquired, gazing at the man beside him.

Minori glanced at the turquoise-eyed child before speaking.

"Your mother was a fiery woman with a kind heart.", he started.

"She was never liked by the her generation due to the fact that she was an outsider.", his face was covered by a pained smile.

"But I also remember how she fell in love with your father. Even though she thought he hated her at first, she didn't realize he had a crush on her until a certain incident.", nostalgia coloured his face as each word left his mouth.

Naruto gave Minori his whole attention, listening to his every word.

"I was introduced to your father properly when your mother brought him to me when I was in town. I also made sure he won't ever dare treat your mother the wrong way.", Minori stated while chuckling.

Kurokiba smiled. However, Naruto didn't seem to get it.

"I learned that he was a good man and I became a good friend of his, despite my 'chat' with him.", Naruto could easily tell that the man considered the two his family.

"Did they...love me?", the child mumbled hesitantly.

Both Minori and Kurokiba glanced at Naruto, grinning.

"Very. They were excited beyond words. Since they were both orphans, they knew the importance of family.", Minori replied.

 **"In all my life, never had I seen anyone be so happy about becoming a parent."** , the wolf added.

Naruto grinned a grin that made both Kurokiba's and Minori's hearts ache.

 _'He has your grin, Minato, Kushina...'_ , Both the man and animal thought to themselves.

Oblivious to his companions' thoughts, Naruto skipped ahead.

"Wait, firecracker!", Minori called out, gaining the child's attention.

The claret-haired boy stopped and gazed at Minori.

"Let's rest now. The sun is setting and the desert is cold at night.", the navy-haired man stated.

After setting everything up, Minori and Naruto slept while leaving Kurokiba on watch. Minori was a warrior: he was a light-sleeper so he could wake up if someone attacked. On the other hand, Naruto instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Unfortunately for him, a nightmare greeted him.

 **"Goodnight, child..."**

 **Chapter 4 is a finished! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunagakure no Sato

Chapter 5: Sunagakure no sato

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. The only things I own are the things that I made up. (such as my OCs)**

 _A Flashback_

 **"Bijuu/ summon talking."**

 ** _'Bijuu/ summon thinking.'_**

 _'Human thinking.'_

"Human talking."

 _Blood._

 _It was everywhere._

 _A man with a red eye and orange mask._

 _A woman with red hair and a kind smile._

 _A man with blonde hair and a large grin._

 _A giant toad that towered over all the building._

 _The woman and the man were crying._

 _They were speaking._

 _They were bleeding._

 _They were dying._

 _Screams of agony were everywhere._

 _Something was staring at him._

 _It stabbed the couple with a claw._

 _It looked at him._

 _A fox..._

Naruto screamed.

Minori and Kurokiba rushed to his side and tried to calm him down. It was only when the two came to his side did he realize that tears were running down his face and that he was shaking uncontrollably.

 _'It was just a dream...'_ , Naruto thought to himself, trying to calm his shaking breath.

"What happened?", Minori asked after Naruto calmed down.

"I-It was just a nightmare.", Naruto stammered, looking petrified and wide-eyed.

Kurokiba and Minori shared a glance before declaring that they were continuing on their journey. Naruto looked at the two worriedly but also began to get ready to go.

 ** _(Few days later)_**

"LOOK!", a childish voice echoed through the deserts, catching the attention of the two gate guards.

Raising their heads up slightly, the two men were able to spot a seven-year old boy standing on a hill of sand. A few seconds later, a viridescent-eyed man and a giant, black wolf entered their visions. Within moments, the guards were able to identify the other two.

When the three traveller were near the gates, the men started their questioning.

"Hashimoto-san, is there a reason for your visit?", the first guard inquired, as the second one stared curiously at the young child.

"Can't a traveller travel?", Minori retorted.

"Yes, but you seemed to have gained a new companion.", the second man vocalized his thoughts.

At the implied mention of him, Naruto beamed at the guards. Although they tried their best not to, the guards were unable to stop the small smiles from erupting on their faces as a result of the child's refreshing presence.

"Well, I just took a liking to the little firecracker so he's travelling with me now. You don't mind me bringing him along?", Minori stated.

"Only because it's you, Hashimoto-san. Try to get him a pass. But I must warn you, be careful.", the first guard warned as he let the trio of travellers in.

Minori narrowed his eyes at the guard's last words.

 _'Be careful? Why would I have to be careful in a shinobi village? Could it be...? They don't have any seal masters though...'_ , Minori thought to himself, while sharing a quick look with his summon.

"Firecracker, you and Kurokiba can explore Suna. I have to have a quick chat with someone.", Minori stated before disappearing in a Shunshin.

Naruto didn't know why Minori rushed to see the person but he knew it had to be important if he rushed so much.

Now that he was in Suna, Naruto was able to admire the large village. Sand covered every visible inch and the atmoshpere was strained. Towering above him, the buildings cast their shadows, giving the people a bit if protection from the harsh heat. However, as the delighted boy walked through, people let slip a smile. It was nice to have see such a pleasent, innocent child. The scarlet-haired boy was ignorant towards the troubled atmosphere that he was dispelling with his grin.

Unlike his young companion, Kurokiba noticed the atmosphere, reinforcing his earlier thoughts.

 ** _'Something is terribly wrong and Ichibi is involved somehow.'_** , the summon thought to himself as he observed both Naruto and the crowd.

Walking along the road, both boy and summon noticed the vacant park that the two had stumbled upon. Immediately, Kurokiba turned his head towards Naruto so that they can leave ,only to realize that the curious boy had already had begun to walk towards the only other child in the area- a fellow red-haired boy.

Kurokiba began to trail behind Naruto closely, realizing what the other boy was after looking at his eyes.

 ** _'Jinchuuriki.'_** , Kurokiba realized instantly.

Sensing chakra from behind them, Kurokiba glanced over his shoulder to see sand rising and growled at it.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!", Naruto said.

Oddly enough, the sand settled down and the other boy gazed at Naruto strangely.

"Is something on my face?", Naruto questioned as the other boy continued to stare.

"No. Don't talk to me.", the boy said ,as he began to leave.

"Well, that's rude!", Naruto yelled but grinned cheekily.

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere. I decided to make you my first friend, dattebayo!", Naruto announced.

Kurokiba wasn't sure whether to hit his young friend for not noticing the terrified looks the people in the distance were sending him, or being proud of him for interacting with a jinchuuriki that was prepared to kill them.

It was only after making that declaration did Naruto take the time to look at the boy's appearance. Not unlike him, the boy had red hair but of a different shade. His sea foam eyes glimmered in the sunlight while dark rings surrounded it. His lack of eyebrows almost made Naruto burst into laughter but he held it in- it wouldn't be the best way to make friends. Etched on his forehead, the kanji for 'love' was in plain sight.

The other boy, however, didn't listen to Naruto and continued leaving. This caused Naruto to follow the mysterious boy while Kurokiba shadowed them.

Walking down the street, the reaction was too obvious to not realize this time. People parted ways to let the trio through and sent worried looks towards Naruto and Kurokiba.

Naruto was reminded of himself when he was in Konoha but this boy had it worse than him. Empathising with the boy, Naruto sped up and started to walk beside him, instead of behind him, causing the civilians to look at him as if he just grew two heads.

Kurokiba couldn't believe they brought this trouble magnet with them.

"I can't just think of you as the 'other kid'.", Naruto spoke, breaking the silence.

The boy glanced at Naruto but didn't answer.

"What's your name?", Naruto inquired.

The boy continued to ignore his presence.

Naruto glared at the boy before starting to poke him. Startled, the boy turned his head to look at Naruto with his eyes wide in shock.

"You touched me...", the boy said, as he stared at Naruto and stopped walking.

Naruto skipped ahead but stopped after realizing that the other boy stopped.

"Why are you so shocked?", Naruto questioned.

"The sand stops any strangers from touching me.", the boy stated, still in a state of confusion.

"Well, I guess the sand likes me.", Naruto told the other boy, while urging the boy to continue walking.

Kurokiba watched the scene in silence.

"Gaara...", the boy spoke quietly.

"What?", Naruto asked.

"My name...", the boy seemed to be hesitant in revealing his identity.

"I'm Gaara.", the boy replied earlier question in a clear voice.

Naruto beamed.

 **And done! I still don't know who to ship Naruto with so yeah... Anyways, I don't know how Gaara usually calls Shukaku after the Yashamaru incident so plz tell me! And yes, this is after the Yashamaru but it didn't happen too long ago. Therefore, he isn't that insane, crazy killer but he isn't the warm kid he used to be. He has a bit of his future self in him but he isn't fully his future self yet.**

 **Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6: Gaara and Ichibi

Chapter 6: Gaara and Ichibi!

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, no questions asked.**

 _A Flashback_

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 ** _Demon thinking._** '

 **"Demon speaking."**

He was strange.

Without a doubt, Gaara could say that. The way the other boy had come up to him with the brightest grin he had ever seen and clothing that were obviously not native to Suna seemed unbelievable. He seemed far too bright.

 **"That kid's too annoying. Get rid of him!"**

A familiar voice informed him. After 'that incident', he had began to rely on 'him', Gaara began to listen to _that_ creature.

However, when he tried to do what the being had said, Gaara found his sand disobeying him for the first time in his short life.

 **"That's...!! What is he doing here...?"**

After that, he didn't hear anything. Not knowing what to do in this situation, Gaara decided to tell the boy to leave, which the boy refused.

That was only the first time the boy suprised him.

Due to being ignored by him, the boy resorted to poking him. Touching him should be impossible for him!

His sand refused to go against this boy.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki...'_ , Gaara remembered the boy's name.

After telling Naruto his own name, the boy grinned and it was still too bright.

 _'Let's see why my sand wishes to not harm you.'_ , Gaara was intrigued by how innocent the boy seemed to act.

Naruto had dragged him everywhere while blabbering about something. The first thing Gaara noticed about Naruto was that, despite their opposite personalities, they seemed to share something in common. The boy had the same eyes as him. He saw himself in Naruto, which surprised him greatly.

This boy was unpredictable: that was the second thing Gaara realized.

From what he could deduce from the nonsense Naruto seemed to love to spill, he could make out the fact that he was native to Konoha and only that. He gave away nothing yet showed the world everything. Before either of them knew it, the two children and one summon arrived at a secluded area. Although he didn't speak, Kurokiba's heavy footsteps assured the two boys of his constant presence.

As the boys sat down, Naruto said something that astonished him.

"You know, you remind me of me when I was back in Konoha.", Naruto stated, which caused the other boy to look at him without any emotion.

"Same." ,Gaara replied in his monotonous voice, even when his mind was thinking at a rapid pace.

 _'Is he one as well?'_ , Gaara thought to himself while watching Naruto, who seemed more interested at looking at the sky. _'Does he even know if he is?'_

"Do you know why?", Gaara questioned, determined to get answers.

Throughout his musing, Gaara didn't display any emotion on his face, which caused Naruto to become worried. He almost sighed in relief when Gaara's sudden question replaced the absence of sound.

"No. People always used to glare at me, avoid me or when I'm in a crowd, throw a rock or two at me. The kids always tried to bully me and insult me.", Naruto answered, as he became slightly depressed.

Gaara stared at the boy, reaching a conclution that he had to comfirm.

"I want to show you something.", Gaara's flat voice caught Naruto's attention, as he watched Gaara show him his hand in a handshake gesture.

Kurokiba didn't seem to like the idea of letting Naruto go somewhere alone with Gaara, having an idea of what the other boy was about to do. Placing one of his ebony paws on Gaara's shoulder, the wolf stayed in that position. Clueless to what Gaara wanted to show and Kurokiba's behaviour, Naruto took Gaara's offered hand.

Darkness instantly took over.

 ** _(In the office of the Kazekage)_**

Rasa was a man who loved his village. He made his youngest son into a jinchuuriki for the benfit of the village. However, he never thought anyone would dare speak against his decisions other than the council. This is why the sight in front of him shocked him.

Standing in his office, a very familiar man stared at him. His face was an emotionless mask but his eyes held a dangerous glint.

 _'Minori Hashimoto, also known as the Rock Storm, is known for travelling the world through wars. His knowledge and wisedom rivals- if not, surpasses- the Sandaime Hokage himself.'_ , Seeing a man of his reputation in his village greatly worried the Kazekage, despite the fact he had already seen this man in his village multiple times in the past.

Something was different about him.

 _'He noticed'_ , Rasa concluded, not really suprised.

Anyone would notice the tense atmosphere of his village.

"What happened?", Minori asked, even if he already had a good idea about what happened.

Rasa knew provoking this man would end in disaster. Therefore, he answered truthfully to his question.

"A jinchuuriki.", the Kazekage shared the same indifferent voice as the son he thought of as a failure.

Minori sighed, knowing what kinds of things could happen if anything went wrong.

"He went unstable, didn't he?", Minori already had the answer and he knew that Rasa knew as well.

It was the Kazekage's turn to sigh.

"Rasa, you knew what the consequences are yet you still attempted to create a jinchuuriki without a seal master. You truly are a fool.", Minori stated, hating to think about the carnage the jinchuuriki could've caused.

"I know, but my village is in danger. I'm willing to do anything in exchange for my village's guaranteed survival." Rasa knew that Minori was infuriated with him, but he could care less about his opinion on the matter.

"I thought I was going to owe you one but I was wrong. Let's make a deal." ,Minori suggested, as he watched Rasa's eyes widen in shock.

The Kazekage knew that the man never asked one village for help. Minori doesn't take sides. Rasa narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.

"What is it?", Rasa inquired.

"I'll fix your jinchuuriki's seal but in return, I want you to create ID documents and a pass to allow a new companion of mine to travel with me.", Minori replied, already seeing the Kazekage's curiosity.

"I've taken an apprentice.", Minori answered Rasa's unspoken question.

Ironically, Rasa was having a similar day as his youngest son- a day of suprises.

"I can do that.", Rasa said, as he began to do some paperwork.

Minori began to cry comical tears at the thought of doing paperwork.

 ** _(Somewhere else_** ** _in Suna)_**

Naruto opened eyes, only to see a high, dark ceiling.

"Good, you're here.", a familiar, bland voice greeted him, as Gaara entered his vision when he turned his head.

Noting that Kurokiba was also here, Naruto followed Gaara's gaze to see something that seemed impossible.

Laying in silence, a giant beast stared at the trio. Yellow eyes contained pupils shaped like four pointed-stars with four dots decorating each one. Dark blue marks ran across sandy skin.

Naruto remembered something that his companions had told him when they were coming here.

 _Kurokiba was unnerved by Naruto's steady gaze. He could understand why a child would be interested in a creature such as him but Naruto had been staring at him for the whole day now. Luckily for him, Minori noticed his discomfort._

"You're making him uncomfortable, firecracker. Something you find interesting?" _, Minori asked, as he watched Naruto apologize to his summon._

"Well, I was wondering if there were any talking animals other than summons." _,Naruto stated, while scratching the back of his head._

 _Minori and Kurokiba shared a glance. Surprisingly, Kurokiba was the one who answered his question._

 **"There are. They are known as the Bijuu and they are as old as summons. However, unlike the summons, they do not work with humans. Each one is called by the number of tails they have and the animals they take the form of. They also stay in the environment they fit in. The 'weakest' and 'youngest' of the bijuu is 'based' on sand so it lives in the deserts. "** _, Kurokiba responded Naruto's implied question._

"Actually, they hate humans so I think it's best to not get too close to them if you ever meet them, which I highly doubt." _, Minori commented._

 _Naruto began to ponder about these 'bijuu'._

Staring into those golden eyes, Naruto realized what the creature in front of him was.

 _'Ichibi no Tanuki...'_

 **And finished! I'm pretty sure this one is** **slightly longer than the other chapters. And Naruto doesn't know Shukaku's name yet, which I'm sure everyone in the series knows because of something. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Challenge and the Truth

Chapter 7: The Challenge and the Truth

 **DIsclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is the one that Naruto belongs to.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 **"Bijuu/ summon talking."**

 ** _'Bijuu thinking.'_**

The being held its head high, while staring at the trio, trying to show its superiority. Naruto knew that these creatures hated humans from the way the being's eyes were filled with hatred and malice, directed at them.

 **"Well, well... If it isn't two insects."** , Ichibi grinned maniacally at the two humans while ignoring the summon that stood behind them.

Naruto could only stare at Ichibi in awe and fear. Although it was known as the 'weakest' of the nine bijuu, the pure strength it emitted was terrifying.

 **"You seem to be forgetting my presence, Ichibi."** , a calm voice echoed from behind them.

Naruto, in his state of shock, had completely forgot about his black-furred companion and as he watched him now, he couldn't help but be amazed about how calm the wolf was in their current situation.

 **"Oh, I haven't forgotten you, wolf-boy! I just hate humans more than you summons!"** , the mighty creature bellowed, his voice rough and filled with ill will towards the trio.

 **"Usually, I would've destroyed both of you!"** , Ichibi continued to holler

Kurokiba knew why he didn't and he didn't want Naruto to hear that answer yet. However, destroying his plans, Gaara spoke up.

"But, why didn't you? My sand wasn't listening to me.", even while facing his village's biggest fear, Gaara kept his aloof tone.

 **"That stupid fox, that's why! That stupid fox alway interferes with everything I do!"** , Ichibi hollered in vexation, as he tried to break free of the chains that kept him place.

Naruto's, Gaara's and Kurokiba's eyes widened for different reasons.

 _'So he is one...'_ , Gaara got the answers he wanted.

 ** _'This isn't good. I thought we could explain his position as jinchuuriki when he's older. Hopefully, he doesn't understand.'_** , Kurokiba's wish was only half granted.

 _'Fox?'_ ,Naruto's mind flickered back to his previous dream.

 _'I'm pretty sure there's only one fox that could stop a bijuu but how did could it stop Ichibi when it's not even here...? And how am I here in the first place?'_ , questions began to pile in Naruto's mind but he decided to wait until voicing them.

 **"I have a feeling you got what you wanted so shall we leave?"** , Kurokiba inquired, ignoring the glaring beast behind him.

Unexpectedly, it was Naruto who answered.

"NO!", Naruto yelled and before the other two could ask him, the cerulean-eyed ran up to the beast.

The other two almost had a heart attack at his actions.

Naruto gazed into the creature's eyes, while Ichibi stared back in amusement.

"Why do you hate humans?", Naruto asked the giant beast of sand.

 **"What makes you think I'll answer ,brat?"** , Ichibi inquired.

"Well, I'll keep coming here until you answer! After all, I've decided to make you my second friend!", Naruto yelled, causing every other creature there to stare at him in shock.

 **"Heheh...Hahahahaha!!"** , Ichibi began to laugh uncontrollably at Naruto.

 **"Good joke!"** , the sandy tanuki said through his laughter.

"I'm not joking." Naruto shouted, red-faced due to being laughed at.

Ichibi suddenly began to growl at the boy.

 **"You think you can do it, brat? Fine, try it!"** , the creature challenged the young child.

"Fine! You watch me, Tanuki-jiji!" Naruto yelled back.

Eventhough they weren't showing it on the outside, Kurokiba and Gaara were panicking at the duologue between Naruto and Ichibi.

 **"What the hell did you call me?** , the tanuki shouted.

"Tanuki-jiji!", Naruto replied as he faded away due to being pulled back to the real world by Gaara.

There was a absense of noise before Ichibi broke through the silence by growling.

 **"What do you want?"** , the creature questioned thin air.

 **"Calm down."** , a voice responded the tanuki.

Ruby eyes became visible and nine tails swayed behind it.

 **"It's been a while."** , the new creature greeted.

Ichibi simply continued to growl.

 ** _(Outside in the real world.)_**

"So, we were inside your mind?", Naruto questioned.

According to Gaara and Kurokiba, the Suna boy was a jinchuuriki. Jinchuurikis were people with a Bijuu sealed inside them and apparently, most main villages have them. With these facts, Naruto had come to the same conclusion as Gaara had come to earlier.

"And I'm guessing I'm one of these 'jinchuuriki'.", Naruto said, while looking at the guilty wolf.

 **"Naruto, we thought it would be best-"** , the summon began to explain bit stopped when he saw Naruto's 'stop' gesture.

"I get it. You did for my sake. But you owe me ramen!", Naruto only seemed serious about the last part, which made Kurokiba chuckle.

 ** _'I should've guessed that you wouldn't care. You truly do take after your parents, Naruto.'_** ,Kurokiba thought ,as he watched Naruto's hilarious reaction to the fact that Gaara's never eaten ramen before.

Just like before, the trio began to wander the streets again.

This was the sight that greeted the Suna ANBU team, who came to inform Gaara about the fact that he has to report to the Kazekage.

"The Kazekage wishes to see you at his office.", the ANBU stated, before leaving again.

They shadowed the trio to the Kazekage's office, which only Kurokiba noticed.

"You don't have to come with me.", Gaara told his new 'friend'.

"I'm coming.", Naruto stubbornly replied.

Knocking on the door, Gaara entered the room, only to see his 'father' and another man.

"Minori-sensei!", Naruto's voice identified the emerald-eyed man from behind him.

He watched his 'father' looked at the other man- Minori- questioningly. Minori raised an eyebrow at his two companions.

"Firecracker, I thought I allowed you to explore the village." ,Minori inquired.

"I did! And I made my first friend!", the young child declared proudly, while pointing his finger at Gaara.

 _'Should I be concerned at the fact that Naruto's first friend happens to be the unstable jinchuuriki of Suna?'_ , Minori thought to himself. _'What a long day.'_

If only he knew.

 **Finished! Guys, first thing, I'm not Japanese so can you tell me the female version of jiji? I'm pretty sure it's baba but I wanted to check** **since I've never seen anyone use it. Second, I'm giving the Bijuu genders because it will be easier that way.**

 **Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sealed

Chapter 8: Sealed!

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OCs. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _A Flashback_

 ** _'Bijuu/ summon thinking.'_**

 **"Bijuu/ summon talking."**

Two men and one child were sitting in a vacant room. The room itself was bland and without decoration. The child was sitting on the giant table that was located at the center of the room with his right shoulder visible, which had three freshly painted seal on it.

"Gaara-kun, this part will be the most painful, which is why I'm going to a use a seal to knock you out." Minori stated.

Gaara nodded at the man, knowing that the man was doing what he can for him.

Putting his chakra into one of the the three seals, Minori watched as the seal glowed and Gaara lost consciousness.

"Can you hold him down with your Gold Dust?" Minori questioned Rasa.

The Kazekage's reply was given ,when his Gold Dust wrapped itself tightly around his youngest son's limbs.

Minori silently performs a set of seals before putting his chakra into the seal, searching for Ichibi. It didn't take long to locate Ichibi, due to the fact that it was was spread randomly across Gaara's Chakra Pathway System.

 _'Consequences of sealing something into a baby that wasn't even born.'_ , Minori thought to himself, as he gathered all of Ichibi's chakra and sealed it into the seal.

"It's done.", Minori's voice broke the silence that took over the room in the past thirty minutes.

Wordlessly, Rasa picked up Gaara and left the room while Minori followed them with a sigh.

The jade-eyed man was doing that a lot lately.

When they arrived at Gaara's bedroom, the two men were suprised to see a sleeping boy on the chair next to the bed, as a black wolf kept an eye on him. Putting his son on the bed, Rasa left to finish his paperwork. Minori smiled at the sight but it left his face when he thought about what the two children had gone through.

 **"I need to talk you about something."** ,the summon spoke.

Minori's gaze landed on his summon, which caused him to continue.

 **"When we finished talking to Ichibi and left, I sensed a tiny bit of Kyuubi's chakra inside Gaara but it returned to Naruto before we arrived."** , Kurokiba informed his human friend.

Minori's eyes widened in shock at the revealed information. The fact that Kyuubi was able to control its chakra outside Naruto's body was shocking information. After all, the seal that Minato used summoned the Shinigami. However, that information wasn't the most worrying part of the situation.

 _'Kyuubi talked to Ichibi in private.'_ , the navy-haired man realized.

The two bijuu could've talked about anything and that could lead to problems that they wouldn't want to face. It could be compared to two Kages meeting in the middle of a war: it could spell trouble for the other nations.

"That's troubling.", Minori commented at their current situation.

 **"Whatever Kyuubi is planning, we need to be prepared."** , Kurokiba stated, knowing that he could trust his partner.

 **"And I forgot to mention earlier. Naruto knows about his status as jinchuuriki. He doesn't seem to care though."** , the creature added, acting like he didn't care about the information he just told his friend.

Minori gawked at Kurokiba, slack-jawed.

"Are you okay, Minori-sensei?", a sleepy voice spoke, breaking Minori out of his state of shock.

When he turned his head to look at Naruto, he was greeted by two pairs of eyes- sapphire and sea-form- staring at him.

"Good morning, Gaara-kun, firecracker." ,Minori greeted the two children with a grin.

"Can you get rid of the seal that's suppressing my sand?", Gaara inquired, feeling weak without his sand.

"Of course.", Minori replied, as he got rid of the third seal.

"That was a nice nap!", Naruto exclaimed, as Gaara stared at him curiously before turning to Minori.

"Was that how sleeping feels like?", Gaara questioned, ignoring the confused look Naruto threw at him.

"No. I used a seal to shut down your brain forcefully but don't worry, you can sleep now without Ichibi interfering.", Minori said as he watched Gaara's suprise.

Naruto, however, didn't understand.

"I don't get it. You don't sleep?", Naruto asked, while looking between Minori and Gaara.

"Ichibi wouldn't let me sleep.", Gaara responded, as everyone else in the room observed Naruto's horrified expression.

"Never eaten ramen and never slept! You poor thing! I'll make sure to have a chat with Tanuki-jiji, dattebayo!", Naruto yelled, unaware to the reactions of everyone in the room.

Minori almost had a heart attack at the way Naruto spoke about Ichibi while Kurokiba sighed. Gaara simply tried to calm the other boy down.

"Don't worry. There's no point in thinking about the past now." Gaara stated, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to break his blank facade.

"No way, dattebayo! I'm going to make sure Tanuki-jiji knows that I don't like my friends being mean to each other!", Naruto continued.

Although he tried his best not to smile, Gaara began to laugh at Naruto's childish behavior. Kurokiba and Minori smiled at the fact that Gaara finally showed his emotions. Unlike his companions, Naruto first wore a shocked expression before it morphed into a grinning contenance. In that time, Gaara forced himself to stop but that didn't stop Naruto from patting him on the back while laughing.

"About time! Next stop is a ramen stand and everything will be fine!", Naruto shouted through his laughter.

"Before you two run off somewhere, I need to tell you something.", Minori's voice caught the attention of the two boys.

"Your training begins tomorrow. You can join us if you want, Gaara-kun.", Minori announced with a grin.

However, his grin didn't hold a candle to the grin that Naruto flashed him when those words left his mouth.

"Thanks, sensei!", Naruto shouted in excitement.

Minori and Kurokiba couldn't stop the gentle smiles that painted their face at Naruto's reaction.

"Kuro, you owe me ramen!" Naruto's statement caused Kurokiba to sigh, while ignoring Minori's questioning gaze.

He began to trail the two children, while chuckling at the sight of Gaara being dragged to Naruto.

This is the reason why Rasa was greeted by the sight of a room with only a raving Minori in it: the only thing he could hear from Minori's incoherent mumbles was 'lost money' and 'missing wallet'.

However, Gaara and Naruto, on their way out of the building, didn't notice the two other children, who had been watching the entire event.

 **Chapter 8 is complete! Sorry that this chapter doesn't have too much interesting things going on. By the way, the reason that Shukaku's chakra was spread through Gaara's Chakra System was because Shukaku was sealed into Gaara when he was in his mother's womb and without actually having a seal drawn onto his body.**

 **Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9: My name's Shukaku

Chapter 9: My name's Shukaku!

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. The only one who owns Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _A Flashback_

 ** _'Bijuu/ summon thinking.'_**

 **"Bijuu/ summon talking."**

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in front of Kurokiba and Minori, who was ready to begin the lesson.

"Now, firecracker, Gaara-kun, what do you know about chakra?", Minori asked while staring at the two boys.

"It's the mix of spiritual and physical energies and shinobi can do a lot of things using it.", Naruto started and Minori was impressed by the amount of knowledge the orphan had.

"I saw this guy spitting out fire once.", Naruto stated, his navy eyes gleamed with awe and excitement that could only be found in children.

Kurakiba laughed at Naruto's juvenile statement. His companions never failed to make him amused. Gaara simply seemed interested by the skill Naruto mentioned.

"The first part is correct and the second part is unnecessary.", Minori replied, causing Naruto to deflate.

"You need to first unlock your chakra first, firecracker.", Minori said, as he showed them a hand sign.

"Copy this.", Minori ordered, which Naruto followed.

"Close your eyes and try to find your chakra. You'll know when you found it and when you do, grab it and pull it out.", Naruto followed Minori's next orders.

It took his 10 minutes to start feeling his chakra and another 5 minutes to unlock it. The fuzzy feeling in his belly wasn't easy to miss but he also felt something else- something violent.

 _'Kyuubi...'_

It was the first thought that manifested in his mind when he felt the 'violent' chakra. Though he decided to ignore it for now, it reminded him of the dormant creature.

Minori and Kurokiba were expecting the enormous amount of chakra that became visible around Naruto.

 _'An Uzumaki and a jinchuuriki in one package is a terrifying thought. He's already at jounin level when it comes to chakra.'_ , Minori thought, reflecting Kirokiba's thoughts.

It didn't take long for Naruto to run out of chakra to show off and when he opened his eyes, he felt like he was going to fall asleep any moment.

"Unfortunately, that is the consequence when you don't stop releasing chakra.", Minori informed Naruto, who seemed too tired to respond.

 **"Let's try to give you some rest before we continue."** , Kurokiba offered, which Naruto instantly accepted.

"While we're waiting, can we go and talk to Tanuki-jiji?", Naruto questioned, his normal enthusiasm gone.

Minori almost choked on the tea he got from one of his seals while Kurokiba sighed.

 _'I can't believe I'm allowing this.'_ , Minori didn't know if he had gone senile early or something similar when he gave an affirmative answer.

"Fine but Kurokiba has to go with you.", Minori replied, which caused Kurokiba to stand up and walk over to the two boys, who were already ready to go into Gaara's mind.

The trio got into the same position as last time to see the giant, sandy bijuu. As they left, their bodies became motionless.

Minori continued to sip his tea until he began to talk to- what seemed like- air.

"You two can come out now.", Minori spoke, his voice travelling through the empty area of sand.

After those words left his mouth, two children appeared from behind one of the hills of sand that covered the entire training ground.

The eldest of the two- a 10-year old girl- had teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which was styled in four pigtails. The other child was a boy had dark chocolate-coloured, spikey hair and seemed younger than the girl.

"You must be Rasa's eldest children. My name's Minori.", he introduced himself with a smile.

The two glanced at each other before speaking.

"My name's Temari and he's Kankuro. We heard that you fixed Gaara's...problem.", Temari greeted Minori but hesitated at the final part.

Both the guilt and happiness was visible in Temari's eyes.

 _'So your daughter cares. I'm glad at least one of your children could take after Karura.',_ Minori couldn't stop his mind from remembering the kind-hearted woman that he met years ago.

"I did.", Minori stated.

"Well, we just wanted to see if Gaara was okay.", Temari replied before starting to walk away, dragging her brother with her, who hasn't said anything yet.

"You should probably talk to Gaara-kun later.", Minori suggested and watched the two children freeze before continuing to walk away.

"Sure.", Temari's reply reached his ears.

Minori sighed, realizing that he would have to wait for his companions.

 ** _(Inside the mind of Gaara)_**

 **"So, you came back, did you, brat?"**

The voice of Ichibi echoed through Gaara's mind. Naruto was dangerously close to the bijuu while Gaara and Kurokiba sat far enough not to break into Ichibi's personal space.

"Yep!", Naruto responded cheerfully.

Looking at the boy, Ichibi started remembering its earlier conversation.

 _Ichibi glared at the other bijuu, who remained calm, despite the hatred that was being directed at him._

 **"What do you want?"** , _Ichibi repeated his previous question, clearly directing it at the relaxed fox._

 **"Nothing."** _, the coolness in the sentence was enough to set Ichibi into a rage once more._

 **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU** **WANT, KYUUBI?"** _, Ichibi bellowed in fury, causing his fellow bijuu to_ _stare._

 **"You never change."** _, Kyuubi said with a shake of its enormous head and a small smirk._

 **"Don't you dare underestimate me!"** _, Ichibi growled._

 **"I'm not. I just came to warn you that I had a bad feeling."** _, Kyuubi stated_ , _before beginning to fade away like the trio that visited Ichibi before it._

 **"What was with that jinchuuriki of yours?"** _, Ichibi inquired._

 **"I've not met him yet."** _, Kyuubi's voice spoke before it, too, disappeared._

"I need to tell you something.", Naruto's voice broke it out of its thoughts.

Naruto did something that caused both Kurokiba and Gaara to gape at him in shock.

He punched it.

Naruto punched Ichibi in the face with his tiny fists.

Before any of the other occupants, including Ichibi, could fathom what happened, Naruto started yelling at the giant beast.

"WHY WERE YOU BEING MEAN TO GAARA?! IT'S NOT NICE AT ALL, DATTEBAYO! I'LL PUNCH YOU EVEN MORE IF YOU EVER DO IT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT MY FRIENDS TREATING EACH OTHER BADLY, TANUKI-JIJI!", Naruto admonished Ichibi's behaviour towards Gaara.

It took the rest of them a few more seconds to comprehend what happened but when they did, three things happened.

Firstly, Kurokiba was instantly got ready to defend Naruto.

Secondly, Gaara got ready to get them out of his mind.

Thirdly, Ichibi began shouting.

 **"YOU THINK THAT YOUR PUNCHES WOULD DO ANYTHING AGAINST ME!! AND YOU THINK I'LL EVER TREAT HUMANS LIKE YOU KINDLY!! NEVER!! I'LL NEVER TREAT MY JAILERS KINDLY!!! AND I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!"** , Ichibi ranted.

Naruto closed his mouth but not in fear.

 _'Jailers? I guess humans were the one who first put them in 'jail'_.', Naruto thought as his mind flickered back to the history lesson about the Shodaime Hokage and the bijuu.

"I guess you never really did have a choice? Well, I don't care! I'm going to show you that not all humans are bad, Tanuki-jiji!", Naruto yelled at the bijuu.

 **"Don't call me that!"** , Ichibi shouted at the Naruto.

"Well, I don't know your name!", Naruto told the beast.

 **"Stop lying! You know my name!"** , Ichibi accused.

"Ichibi's a title! What's your actual name?", Naruto questioned.

Ichibi was shocked: not once did anyone ask for his name since it accidentally spilled it to the humans but no one other than his jinchuurikis used it.

 ** _'It's not like it will change anything. The brat would've found out either way.'_** , Ichibi thought.

 **"Ask a human from Suna. Everyone knows it."** , Ichibi informed the boy.

"No."

The simple reply caused Ichibi turn its attention back to the ruby-haired boy.

 **"What?"** , the bijuu inquired.

"I want to hear your name from you. It's your name so you should use it.", Naruto stated, his sapphire eyes staring into Ichibi's.

It stared at him for a minute longer before speaking.

 **"My name's Shukaku,"** , Ichibi answered the boy

"It's a wonderful name!", Naruto commented with a grin.

"They're all wonderful names." _, a man commented with a grin._

Naruto's bright, cerulean eyes glimmered with joy at hearing his name for the first time.

 _The man's concentric, amethyst eyes glimmered with joy at hearing their names for the last time._

"I won't stay here much longer.", the innocent voice of the boy stated.

"I will not live much longer.", _the wise voice of the man stated._

"Goodbye for now.", the boy spoke with a smile.

"Before that time..." _, the man spoke with a smile._

 **"Wait!"** , Shukaku shouted.

Gaara, Kurokiba and Naruto stopped and stared at the bijuu's sudden outburst.

 **"It's nothing."** , Shukaku muttered after realizing that he was daydreaming.

"Well, see ya, Shukaku-jiji!", Naruto yelled before fading away with his companions.

 ** _'That was stange._** , Shukaku thought to itself before realizing something.

 **"Don't call me jiji, you brat!"**

 **And that's another chapter finished! I know I didn't include Gaara in the dialogue between Shukaku and Naruto and that's because I have something planned so don't worry! And I introduced Temari and Kankuro! Kinda... The reason they didn't talk too much to Minori was because they don't know him. They're included in my plans!**

 **Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gaara's Decisions

Chapter 10: Gaara's Decisions!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _A Flashback._

 **"Bijuu/ summon talking."**

 ** _'Bijuu/ summon thinking.'_**

Gaara stared at the giant building.

In all the excitement of the day, he had completely forgotten about his 'father'. Dealing with a friend ,who had the bravery to punch a bijuu, is a tiresome thing.

It was only ,when an ANBU came and informed him of his things being moved into the Kazekage's home, did he remember his 'father'.

He had promptly ignored the worried glances sent his way by Naruto and began to walk towards his new 'home'.

When he walked through the streets, petrified looks surrounded him and it didn't take long for him to figure out that it was going to take a long time to gain Suna's trust. He may not know what kind of pain they were feeling but he could try to help them.

Now, Gaara has to deal with his 'father' every day.

 _'Somethings need to change.'_ , Gaara thought to himself ,as he began to wander the house.

"Hello, Gaara.", a female voice cut through the silence of his house.

This caused Gaara to take notice of three things : he wasn't alone, he was in the kitchen and he had older siblings.

Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the chairs and didn't look too comfortable with the fact that they were talking to their brother.

 _'To change, we need to start somewhere.'_ , Gaara commented in his mind.

"Temari, Kankuro.", Gaara greeted the two before sitting down in another chair.

The two older children glanced at each ,waiting for one of them to say something.

Gaara sighed.

"Listen. I just want to apologize for everything I did. I don't know if you'll forgive me but I'll try my best to not get in your way.", Gaara stated, as he began to leave, knowing that he was making them nervous.

"Wait!", Temari called Gaara, watching as he turned his head to stare at her.

"We... I haven't been the best elder sister, have I? I'm sorry as well.", Temari told the youngest child in the room.

Before Gaara could respond, Kankuro spoke up.

"I'm a terrible big brother! Fine, I'll do my best from now on ,as well!", Kankuro yelled, despite being indoors.

Gaara stood still for a moment in shock before letting a small smile paint his face. Walking out of the kitchen, he felt like he did something right for the first time.

Kankuro and Temari stared, slack-jawed, at the door Gaara left through.

 ** _(In Gaara's new bedroom.)_**

When he had found his bedroom, Gaara fell on his bed with a sigh. His life completely changed since Naruto came and now, he didn't know what to do with all the mistakes he made.

He could only start at one place.

 _'I hope I don't regret this.'_ , Gaara thought as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was staring at the familiar bijuu.

 **"You're alone."** , Shukaku commented, doubting he could be suprised after the last visit.

"I haven't been a good host, have I?", Gaara questioned, ignoring the sandy bijuu's comment.

Shukaku gave the scarlet-haired boy his full attention.

"I don't know what your opinion is, but after I met Naruto, things began to change. I won't let the things I did wrong control me. My 'mother' and Yashamaru may not have loved me but I think I can find people ,who will love me.", Gaara spoke, his eyes glimmering with determination, despite his toneless voice.

"My existence was proved when people acknowledged me.", Gaara's final statement made it cleared that the boy's remaining fears were destroyed.

Gaara decided it would be best to leave but surprisingly, Shukaku stopped him by saying something that almost made his heart stop.

 **"She did love you. The man was lying when he died."** , Shukaku said after hearing Gaara's speech.

"What?", Gaara questioned after regaining his ability to speak.

 **"Your mother. She loved you. I saw her last moments."** , the giant creature told Gaara.

"Why would you tell me that?",Gaara inquired.

 **"Because I know how it feels when you don't know** **if your parent loves you or not."** , those words fell out of his mouth before he realized it and it brought memories he would rather forget.

 _The sandy creature was standing in front of his fellow bijuu, Kyuubi, with a snarl. However, unlike normal, Kyuubi was the one who was glaring with an enraged expression._

 _Shukaku felt satisfied by the fox's reaction but also felt the signs of guilt, which he ignored._

 **"How dare you?! You know as well as I do that it is impossible for that man to not love his children!"** _, the nine-tailed being yelled at Shukaku and he felt the sense of guilt increase._

 **"Well, unlike you, we don't remember the man as well as you do! You're probably his favourite child!"** _, Shukaku shouted back._

 _Shukaku learned a valuable lesson that day..._

 _Never provoke Kyuubi._

"Thank you.", Gaara's quiet voice brought him back from his painful memory.

 **"I don't need a human's gratitude. Now, get out!"** , Shukaku yelled at the child, as Gaara smiled and left wordlessly.

 ** _'The boy is right about something though.'_** , Shukaku thought.

Things were changing.

 ** _(In Konoha)_**

"WHY?!?"

The child's voice ripped through the silent night and echoed through the vacant Uchiha compound.

In the middle of the street filled with dead bodies, a boy stood, his gaze directed at the 13-year old boy in front of him. The two boys shared the same raven hair.

"Because I wanted to test my strength.", The older boy answered.

"I'LL KILL YOU, ITACHI!!", the younger boy screamed at the other boy.

"Foolish brother, if you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me. And live on in shame. Run and run... cling desperately to life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eyes I bear now!", Itachi's crimson eyes stared into his younger brother's eyes and watched as he fell to the floor.

He had finished his mission.

Itachi Uchiha massacred the Uchiha Clan.

 **Done! The Uchiha Massacre has happened! This chapter was focused on Gaara since he hasn't been doing much lately and he was unusually chatty but if you had your life flipped over by a random guy, you will be a bit out of character as well. Now, the reason Shukaku was telling Gaara all that was because really, give him a break, people would be usually emotionally stressed after what Naruto did and the things he reminded him off!**

 **Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11: Partners Forever

Chapter 11: Partners forever!

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _A Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human speaking."**

"Crazy kid."

It was the first thing Minori said after Naruto fell asleep. No one could blame him either, especially not the wolf that was sitting in the corner of the room.

 **"Reminds me of you."** , Kurokiba commented.

"Sure, I did some crazy things when I was a kid but nothing as crazy as punching a freakin' bijuu.", Minori stated, smiling softly at the sleeping boy.

 **"He takes after his parents."** ,Kurokiba told his friend, as he remembered the fiery red-head and the polite blonde.

"Without a doubt. Problem is, so does his chakra.", Minori spoke with a sigh and Kurokiba could only follow his friend's actions.

Both of them knew how much chakra Naruto's parents had and combining both of their chakra could only create one of the most largest chakra reserves when trained properly. Unfortunately, when someone is born with that much chakra, the chakra itself will be difficult to control, especially with the way the seal was made. With a constant stream of chakra being sent to Naruto from the Kyuubi, it would be impossible to get a good control over his chakra and that is one of the most basic yet most important things in the arts of a shinobi.

 **"We need to stop the chakra for now."** , Kurokiba informed his friend and knew that Minori is already planning about their next course of action.

"We have to make a new seal over the previous one.", Minori mumbled.

After being with Minori for so long, Kurokiba knew some things about fūinjutsu, which is why he knew it wasn't as simple as adding a new seal

 **"But with amount of chakra Kyuubi has at the moment, it's impossible."** , Kurokiba's wordless question was hanging in the air.

"In the Warring States Period, all of the bijuu were almost impossible to find, despite their sizes. We never knew why until the destruction of Uzushiogakure.", Minori broke the silence with the seemingly random statements.

 ** _'No way...'_** , Kurokiba didn't know if his friend is crazy or not as he stared at him, wide-eyed.

 **"You're joking..."** , Kurokiba whispered, his voice dripping with disbelief.

 **"Are you an idiot?! There's no way it'll dispel its own chakra, just because we asked! It knows that it won't get it back until the seal is open or its free!"** , Kurokiba yelled after comprehending Minori's words.

After all, it's not good for someone's health to deal with two bijuu under a month.

"We don't have a choice. Kyuubi is the oldest of the nine bijuu. I'm certain we could have a civilized conversation with it. We need to train Naruto quickly. After all...", Minori didn't finish since he knew the wolf knew what he was talking about.

Coughing out blood isn't easy to hide from his observant summon.

They knew that such a small thing could be healed if it was something minor. However, both of them knew to trust their instincts; it was telling them that Minori's time was limited. His weakening chakra and body could support that.

 **"Fine ,but if you aren't right about this, I will show every Kage that picture I took when I told you about what Naruto did."** , Kurokiba threatened, watching his friend pale at the mention of the embarrassing moment.

He could only laugh at the hilarious scene.

 _Minori was a calm man. It's a fact known by many people. It takes a lot to cause him to react with shock. He may show other emotion but he can't be shocked after all the things he saw in his lifetime. However, a certain scarlet-haired boy seemed to be determined to destroy that reputation._

 _Unfortunately for Minori, he had been enjoying a bottle of water, while his head was facing the sun and it was at this moment they decided to inform him._

 **"He punched Ichibi."**

 _He had spit all the water out ,as his eyes widened into impossible sizes. This caused him to look like a strange fountain, causing a chain of events to erupt._

 _Gaara had giggled at the display._

 _Naruto found it impossible to not laugh._

 _Kurokiba took a picture from a camera for future blackmail purposes._

Kurokiba was glad he did.

They both fell into a comfortable silence after the threat. Life may become hard but they knew that, despite death coming nearer, the new generation will be fine.

The Will of Fire will live.

"Thank you, partner.", Minori mutterered softly but knew his friend heard.

 **"Don't worry. After all, we're partners forever."** , Kurokiba stated with a grin.

Minori smiled.

 ** _(Unknown location)_**

Akane smiled.

Her most recent mission had ended in success and it payed her well.

She also wondered why she was being trailed by such powerful shinobi.

"May I help you with something ?", her cheerful voice replaced the eerie absence of noise, which was unusual in the forest that was normally alive with sound.

It took an instant for three men to enter the vacant area. The girl knew that she was being followed by powerful people but this was an unexpected.

"Pray tell, why are Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasori of the Red Sand in my presence?", Outwardly, she only showed the amusement she was feeling but in her mind, she was thinking of reasons for the visit.

Their organization- Akatsuki- might have something to do with this.

"Leader-sama wishes for you to join Akatsuki.", the youngest of the three men asked.

She was right.

It suprised her that the infamous 'killer of the Uchiha Clan' was the same age as her- a 13-year old.

She sighed.

She knew it was impossible to fight three S-ranked shinobi at the same time or run away from them. She had no choice.

She had to join.

 _'I doubt a bunch of criminals will leave me alone if I refused.'_ , she thought wearily.

With those thoughts, Akatsuki gained a new member.

Akane Uzumaki joined Akatsuki.

 **A bit later than I usually make a chapter but whatever. Yes, another OC! This is after Orochimaru's deflection from Akatsuki if anyone wanted to know. The first part with Minori will make sense in a later chapter. And I don't know if I should give Naruto the Wolf Contract or the Toad Contract... I'll see you all later!**

 **Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Kyuubi appears

Chapter: The Kyuubi appears!

 **A/N: Sorry about how long I took. I had taken a bit of time off since I haven't had time to relax in a while. I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is the one that owns Naruto, not me. I do own the OCs, though.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 **"Non-human talking."**

 ** _'Non-Human speaking.'_**

It snorted.

The humans only saw it as a mass of destruction and thought it wasn't clever enough to use more advanced techniques.

They were wrong.

It's physically form has been alive for a very long time and it knew exactly how to utilize the art of the shinobi.

The humans were foolish and it took full advantage of it.

The seal that kept him inside the young Uzumaki was a masterpiece. Therefore, it took longer to change the seal to fit its current needs, especially since the seal summoned the Shinigami to make the main part of the seal. However, its efforts weren't in vain since it was able to make the smallest changes to allow him to use the boy's senses. The Shinigami only focused on sealing its chakra, power and soul, not its senses after all.

Unfortunately, it could only take control of two of the boy's senses when he was asleep, which was touch and hearing.

The duologue between the human and the wolf made it laugh in bitter mirth.

 ** _'Let's see, Naruto Uzumaki...'_** , it thought to itself.

Kyuubi's ruby orbs glimmered with amusement.

 ** _(Suna Training Ground: 1 day later.)_**

Everyone were in different moods.

Rasa was in his office, relieved by the change in Gaara after the sealing.

Temari and Kankuro were in their house, still in a state of shock and unlimited joy after the events that has changed their short lives forever.

Gaara was staring at Naruto questioningly.

Kurokiba felt like someone just dumped thousands of fleas and ice cubes onto him.

Minori hid his face with a rice hat.

Naruto grinned like an idiot.

Today, Naruto was going to meet Kyuubi, one of the most powerful creatures in the world- if not ,the strongest- and he's planning on pranking it.

Thankfully, Minori's accompanying Naruto.

"No.", Minori stated simply, watching the navy-eyed boy's grin fade.

"Why not?", Naruto questioned, as he tilted his head innocently.

He just doesn't seem to realize that the bijuu could kill him, which is why Minori vocalized the thoughts.

"You do realize that it could kill you? We're trying to talk to the bijuu without starting a fight and make a deal with it.", Minori thought that those words will stop Naruto's suicidal attempt.

He never expected the reply he got.

"You can kill me too but you didn't. Shukaku-jiji and I had a conversation but I punched him as well.", Naruto responded to Minori.

"You mean, screaming contest.", Gaara mumbled quietly but all of them heard him.

"Just, no pranking.", Minori replied tiredly.

Kurokiba couldn't help but laugh at his friend and their current situation, which earned him a glare from Minori. They won't live peacefully with Naruto with them and they realized that quickly.

Naruto focused on getting all of them into his mind. Gaara had given him a long lecture about how to do it. Naruto held up his clenched fist and when he felt two human fists and an animal paw, he began to take their minds into his own.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a giant sewer system with his three companions by his side.

"Come on.", Minori ordered and they began to walk forward ,as Minori led the way.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in front of an enormous cage with a seal on it.

Even though they were in Naruto's mind, they were able to feel the killer intent emitted by the being inside the shadowy cage and the two children physically shivered at it.

 **"So we finally meet, do we?"** , a deep voice echoed through the chambers.

"I would like to talk to you.", Minori spoke up.

Ruby eyes glowed in the darkness of the cage and it was solely focused on the eldest human.

The mighty beast was finally visible and it was an incredible sight. Reddish orange fur covered it and its nine swaying tails while black fur surrounded its eyes and stretched to its ears. Despite being in a cage and being bigger than the other bijuu, it refused to lower itself and held its head high proudly.

 _'Kyuubi no Kitsune...'_ Naruto thought.

"I need to talk to you about Naruto's training.", Minori informed Kyuubi, while Naruto and Gaara gazed at the three oldest creatures in the room.

They were told that Minori needed to talk to Kyuubi about something but were never told what that 'something' was.

 **"Go ahead."** , Kyuubi spoke, its voice not showing any of its thoughts or emotions.

Minori didn't know if he should be happy or worried about Kyuubi's behaviour since he was expecting some sort of distain shown towards their group. In Kurokiba's opinion, the giant fox was being very quiet compared to its fellow bijuu. The way the enormous beast was staring at them with an unwavering gaze was unnerving and if Kurokiba and Minori were weaker, they definately would be retreating.

"Your chakra is too strong. The way the seal-", Minori was interrupted by the beast itself.

 **"Was made caused my chakra to leak into my host's Chakra System."** , Kyuubi finished, looking at the eldest human and opened its mouth again.

 **"I had a feeling you would come to see me about that."** , Kyuubi stated, as suspicion and caution ignited in Minori's eyes.

"How exactly do you know all this?", the man inquired, his gaze on the beast.

 **"I won't be even slightly knowledgeable in fūinjutsu after being sealed in two seal masters."** , Kyuubi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Kurokiba and Minori noted that sarcasm was the first thing that Kyuubi has shown them since they came into Naruto's mind: its voice and expression has yet to give anything away.

Before Minori could continue, Naruto reminded all of them about his presence.

"That isn't my name.", Naruto stated.

While he kept a calm expression, Minori was inwardly panicking at the boy's interference in their conversation.

It only increased when Kyuubi's eyes shifted to Naruto.

 **"I know."** , the bijuu spoke, piercing the silence and tension.

"Then, call me by my name.", Naruto instructed, oblivious to the atmosphere his words were creating.

 _'Idiot.'_ , Gaara thought with a tiny smile.

The silent boy had a feeling that nothing too bad will happen as a result of Naruto's action.

 **"No."** , Kyuubi didn't hesitate to answer.

"Why not?", Naruto asked, as he stared at the massive fox.

" **Nothing that you need to know."** , the bijuu replied.

"I do need to know it because you aren't saying my name because of it.", Naruto stated, as he sat down and ignored the water.

Kyuubi stared at Naruto.

Naruto stared back.

Kurokiba and Minori were preparing for a terrible situation.

Gaara continued smiling.

 **"I refuse to call any human by their names."** , Kyuubi finally responded to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the strange answer.

"I have a name for a reason. You have one as well, don't you? Shukaku-jiji has one.", Naruto questioned.

Kyuubi was curious.

 **"Yes, I do have a name. However, bijuu, like myself, don't like sharing our names with people we don't know. Shukaku is different because he accidently told the humans his name."** , Kyuubi explained, suprising Kurokiba and Minori.

"Alright! You're going to be my friend too and you can tell me your name then.", Naruto proclaimed loudly.

 _'Now is a good time to stop him.'_ , Minori thought to himself.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance. A deep chuckle echoed through the empty sewer.

 **"A friend, eh? You can try, child."** , the fox stated before its eyes returned to its previous target.

 **"You wish for me to dispel my chakra for now, correct? Fine."** , Kyuubi told Minori, who narrowed his emerald eyes at the beast.

Despite feeling suspicious of how easily Kyuubi agreed, Minori accepted its answer. They knew that they shouldn't push their luck and considering that Naruto was the host of the fox, they were sure that they would receive answers.

"Very well. We'll be leaving then.", Minori stated, as his gaze turned to Naruto.

"Already?", Naruto whined but began to take them back to reality.

"See you later!", Naruto shouted at the fox.

In a matter of moments, only Kyuubi and its thoughts were left in the enourmous space.

 ** _'Naruto Uzumaki. You are a very strange human indeed."_** , The beast thought in amusement.

It had a feeling that things will become more interesting, unlike the past few decades.

 ** _(Unknown location)_**

Itachi deemed her as strange.

He couldn't think of her as the normal criminal. The people in Akatsuki have bloody history and personalities that only focused on their own personal benefit.

She was different from that. It made sense since she was mostly considered a bounty hunter but it was still strange.

He hadn't seen someone like her in a while. In addition, she was his age- the age where you're supposed to be enjoying life, not killing and planning on saving the world from wars.

She was far too cheerful and had a bright grin on her face despite the fact that she was being lead to the base of the most wanted criminals in the world.

Itachi could tell that Kisame was also slightly curious by the girl. Unlike the rest of them, the leader had yet to tell them the reason for her invitation to Akatsuki.

Sasori, as usual, showed no signs of curiosity towards the girl.

In the end, he knew that if this girl- Akane Uzumaki- ever seemed like a threat to Konoha, he would likely inform the Hokage of it.

He would have to wait to see.

Little did he know, his life just got a lot more complicated than it already is.

 **And that's a finish!** **I just wanted to thank the reviewers because they are really helping me! So thanks but that's it for now!**

 **Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dawn

Chapter 13: Dawn!

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. Only Kishimoto-sensei does.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 **"Non-human talking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking."_**

Zetsu was a incredible spy. It was a talent that Pein had taken advantage of, many times before. However, the fact that another spy master with the same talent and had as many connections as Jiraiya, despite their young age, existed was something that Pein simply cannot allow. If she gained any information on them and their cause, it could destroy all his plans. He knew that she would tell the Kages and that's too dangerous, even as a possibility. The girl- a child to many- had to die but Pein wanted to take advantage of the situation. He trusted Madara and his spy but Konan refused to put faith in the duo. Having another spy could allow them to collect more information and make sure that his lifelong friend's worries were at rest. One particular sentence in the chat caused by the fellow members of Akatsuki caused him to start another string of thoughts.

"Another child, eh? As long as she can make money.", a rough voice of Kakuzu echoed through the chamber.

The girl can still be considered a child, which means that two of their members are extremely young.

However, non of the other members seem to mind.

Pein felt three familiar chakra and one unfamiliar one enter the base.

When four figures entered the room, the others didn't seem suprised.

"Akane Uzumaki.", Pein greeted the girl when she entered.

All eyes turned to the small girl and some of them were impressed by the fact that she ignored the gazes of several S-class missing-nin.

Despite the darkness of the room, Pein was able to see the bright red hair that showed her connections to the ancient Uzumaki clan. It almost made him feel nostalgic of times from a forgotten past.

Amethyst met amethyst.

The girl- Akane- met his gaze while paying no attention to the rest of the Akatsuki before grinning.

"Leader of Akatsuki. Sorry but I don't know your name.", Akane stated, a clear mischief shining in her purple eyes.

Akane knew they needed her alive and she was going to take every chance to show why her reputation to cause trouble even exists.

Itachi, Sasori and Kisame took their positions while Akane followed their actions. Pein completely ignored Akane's statement and continued to talk.

"Since we have a new member, we'll have to change some partners. Sasori, you'll be working with Kakuzu for now. Zetsu and Kisame will be working together. Itachi, you'll be partners with Akane. You're dismissed.", Pein informed the rest of the members.

When those words left Pein's mouth, most of the members disappeared without a shunshin or anything of the kind.

 _'It explains why they were blue.'_ , Akane thought to herself.

Sasori left normally along with Kisame (for a shinobi) but Itachi stayed.

The leader and the blue-haired woman that was next to him were the only occupants in the cave-like room other than Itachi and Akane themselves.

Without a word, the orange-haired man threw a small object and an Akatsuki cloak at Akane, which she caught. She realized that the small object was a ring with the kanji for 'sky' on it. Akane draped the cloak over herself and put the little ring on.

"Konan will explain everything. You can address me as Leader.", Pein stated before disappearing.

The other woman- Konan- looked at the two younger shinobi before speaking.

"You'll have your first mission in a day. Until then, you'll be shown most of things in our organization and given time to get used to it.", the woman's voice had been less cold or monotone than the men of the organization but it was still quite emotionless.

Akane had a feeling that life got more interesting and boring at the same time.

 ** _(In the mind of Naruto, a few days later)_**

"So how old are you?"

"Why do you have nine tails?"

"Why are you bigger than Shukaku-jiji?"

Kyuubi shifted to meet the curious gaze of a certain Uzumaki.

 **"When are you going to shut up?"** , Kyuubi questioned.

The constant questioning of the little child was annoying. Despite not having spoken a single word to the human child, Naruto refused to give up on the giant fox.

"I asked you first.", Naruto said, not removing his stare away from the enormous creature and not hiding the excitement at the fact that the beast spoke.

Unlike his visit a few days earlier, no one but Naruto came. Due to the seal, Kyuubi wouldn't be able to harm him but his companions insisted on being near him when he left to meet the furry bijuu.

Kyuubi growled at the boy.

"I want to know how old you are. Minori-sensei said that Shukaki-jiji is considered the 'youngest' so you must be the oldest.", Naruto told the fox and ignored its earlier warning.

It wasn't too sure what compelled it to do what it did but it forced itself to think that it was because it didn't want the boy to stay any longer.

 **"As bijuu, we were born at the same."** , the giant beast stated.

Although he was wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, Naruto still realized the fact that it mentioned itself as 'bijuu' in specific but he didn't mention it since he noticed that something was different in the fox's voice. It wasn't anger or hatred but something else he couldn't identify.

"So, I can call you Kitsune-jiji!", Naruto exclaimed while grinning.

Kyuubi growled.

 ** _'This brat...'_** , Kyuubi thought to itself before sending a pulse of chakra that spread through the chambers while a trail of gust followed it.

Almost instantly, Naruto's body began to flicker in and out of existence. It took him a moment to realize that the earlier pulse of chakra scared his paranoid companions.

"Cheap trick, Kitsune-jiji! Cheap trick!", Naruto shouted before completely disappearing from existence.

Kyuubi grinned.

However, the grin disappeared as soon as it came. It felt weird: the giant beast swore that the feeling that he felt was familiar but it wasn't too sure where he felt it.

It was also embarrassed by the fact that it had been smiling because it won a silly gane against a boy that wasn't even a decade old.

With those thoughts, ruby eyes closed.

 **Finished! Again, I'm sorry for not making a new chapter but I have a feeling that most of you know how it feels to be stressed. Tomorrow, something is coming up and I had to prepare for it for a while now. I've also been thinking about what's going to happen in this story. I'm trying my best.**

 **Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Blade and the Dance

Chapter 14: The Habanero's Crimson Blade and the Flash's Eagle Dance!

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is the only one with right to say, 'I own Naruto'. I have no right to say that.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

"So, what are we going to do, sensei?", Naruto asked.

For a few days, Minori made Naruto and Gaara do the traditional leaf exercise for Chakra control. However, the original leaf had to be replaced by clumps of sandy rock. Due to their large chakra levels, Naruto and Gaara took longer than usual to master. Now, unlike the previous days of training, they weren't heading towards the desert-like training ground, which was located at the edge of the village. Actually, they were heading towards the centre of the village, where the Kazekage Tower is.

"I'm going to start to teach you bukijutsu and taijutsu", Minori answered, stopping abruptly in front of a building.

Naruto had stars in his eyes at the prospect of learning something more interesting than the usual chakra control. Gaara was intrigued but showed non of it in his expression.

Both of them were forced into learning everything about the shinobi arts before actually doing it, which is why their thirst for something practical was visible.

When Naruto and Gaara looked up at the sign on the building they stopped at, they saw the giant painted letters that spelled, 'Weapons of Sand.'

"Bukijutsu and taijutsu? So, we're choosing weapons? What weapons? And what about taijutsu? Are you going to-", Naruto questioned rapidly, until Minori interrupted him.

"Calm down, firecracker! Yes, bukijutsu and taijutsu. Yes, we're choosing weapons for you. Yes, you're doing taijutsu.", Minori replied to all of his questions before continuing.

"Gaara, Rasa gave me the scroll for his taijutsu style. I thought it would fit you since you two are awfully similar when it comes to style. We'll see which weapon fits you best and see what we can do", Minori informed Gaara, while entering the store and the two children followed him.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when another familiar voice spoke.

 **"Naruto, we're going to see which weapon fits you the best. We have an idea what might but let's leave the guesses for later. As for taijutsu, we're giving you a taijutsu style that belonged to someone we knew."** , Kurokiba stated from his position near the counter, where another man stood.

The other man seemed to be in his 30s with natural snow-white hair and emerald eyes similar to Minori.

"So these are the customers you were waiting for, Kurokiba-san."

"Kuro-chan!"

The giant wolf felt like digging a hole and hiding in it for a few hours. It was another thing that Naruto did without knowing. On one of their training sessions, Naruto had decided to call Kurokiba, 'Kuro-chan', which, no matter what, Naruto refused to not address him as.

Coughing to regain the attention, Minori continued speaking.

"As Kurokiba said, you have a taijutsu style sorted, firecracker. As for weapons, take a look around, try to find something that feels right, see if you can use it. Don't try to look for what's cool or anything but something that feels like a part of you.", Minori told the boys before walking towarda the shopkeeper.

Kurokiba followed the two boys while they looked around the weapon store. All kinds of weapons decorated the walls and table yet non of them catched the boys' eyes. Actually, Kurokiba was proud that they were not looking for something because of they're appearance. Sometimes, they tried some of the weapons and decided that it didn't fit them whatsoever.

However, as they walked down another path in the store, Gaara stopped to gaze at something. Naruto continued but was stopped when an ebony, furry tail dragged him back.

When Naruto looked at what caught Gaara's interest, he saw something that resembled claws. It had four iron 'nails' and oval grip.

"Well, that's an interesting thing that caught your attention.", a voice spoke.

Gaara, Naruto and Kurokiba turned to see Minori and the shop owner.

"That's a Tekko-kagi. Not many people use it these days. Back when the shinobi arts was new, it was used but not now.", the shopkeeper explained, while Minori watched the scene with a smile.

Gaara gazed at the weapon before grabbing it and trying it. It was a few sizes too big but Gaara was still able to use it to an extent.

 **"Guess we know which weapon Gaara wants."** , Kurokiba said as he watched the little boy take the weapon off.

"Size isn't a problem for a Tekko-kagi but I do have a better one that I'll be able to make smaller if you want.", the shopkeeper informed his customers before continuing.

"By the way, my name's Akihiro, kids.", the shopkeeper- Akihiro- told the two children and looked at Minori.

"We'd like to take that offer.", Minori announced.

"Since I don't have anything to do right now, it won't take too long. Come back in a day. I'll try to have it finished by then.", Akihiro said and went back to the counter.

"Well, that means that you're left-", Minori started but realized that Naruto ran off while they were talking.

Minori sighed and sensed Naruto's chakra and went towards the section, where the other ruby-haired child decided to stay. Kurokiba and Gaara followed the elder human.

When they reached their destination, all three of them smiled for different reasons.

 _'I knew he'd take after you in something other than hair...'_ , Minori thought, as he grabbed Naruto's arm to stop him from swinging the katana he had in his hands.

While Naruto pouted, Minori took the katana and put it back in its place.

"So, what do you think about the katana?", Minori inquired.

"Isn't there another one that's lighter?", Naruto questioned.

Minori smiled at the question and nodded. However, he didn't say anything as he left the store and his companions followed him.

Gaara and Naruto noticed that they were finally heading towards the training ground. The silence unnerved the two children but the two adults were simply happy about how things were going. Soon, they were able to see the familiar sandy area that they've been occupying. After they reached the training ground, Minori decided to break the silence.

"We had a feeling that you'd like a katana and we already have the perfect sword for you, firecracker.", Minori stated.

"A perfect sword? You already had a taijutsu style for me as well. How?", Naruto asked, confusion painting his innocent face.

 **"Because, Naruto, you take after you're parents. As you know, we knew your parents and before their deaths, they entrusted us with their styles. Certain people have copies of the scrolls but we have your mother's sword and the original scroll of your father's taijutsu style."** , Kurokiba said.

Naruto froze. For as long as he can remember, he wanted to know as much as he can about his parents. Now, he has the chance to do what his parents did and to own what they owned. A giant grin spread across his face before he started to shout.

"Show me! Show me!", Naruto screamed at Minori, who, along with his wolf partner, laughed.

Gaara smiled at the scene and wondered what kind of people Naruto's parents were.

Minori took out one of the scrolls that was hanging of his belt and opened. From his view, Naruto and Gaara could see some strange lines and letters on the paper. Putting it on the ground, Minori did a hand sign and slammed his hand onto the scroll. In a puff of smoke, two scrolls and a sheathed katana appeared. Naruto watched the sword in awe as Minori grabbed it and thrusted it towards.

"Firecracker, allow me to introduce your mother's katana, the 'Crimson Blade', and these two scrolls have your mother's kenjutsu style and your father's taijutsu style, the 'Eagle Dance'.", Minori declared, as observed Naruto's reaction.

"However, you're going to have to go through hell before wielding your mother's sword. Same applies for the Eagle Dance but I can start to teach it now.", Minori said, feeling awfully guilty due to Naruto's heartbroken expression.

However, that expression was gone as soon as it came and was replaced by a determined glint that shone brightly in Naruto's navy eyes.

"I'll be able to do it, dattebayo!", Naruto exclaimed, while Gaara gained a similar glint in his eyes, despite not having the same reasons as his friend.

A dangerous grin broke Minori's normally kind countenance. Naruto had feeling that this entire thing is going to be extremely painful.

"Welcome to boot camp, kids.", Minori stated with a smile.

Both children gulped.

 ** _(Hi no Kuni: a small village near the border)_**

"So, you're from Konoha? Well, that's funny. My clan was allied to it before they were destroyed. I heard that an Uzumaki lived in Konoha as well. Did you know her?"

Itachi recalled what was written on the mission scroll given to them by Konan. Their target was a man, who ran an illegal business. They could gain the man's high amount of money if they killed the man.

"Of course, personally, I like milk but this guy said that milk is for kids and losers and I said, 'I am a kid and you're wrong, you're drinking tea, not milk.' I still don't know why he tried to kill me though."

Their target was supposed to be in this town, which was why Itachi kept an eye on everyone that passed by. He wasn't told where the man was staying at.

"This guy tried to cheat in a gambling game but he was playing against me so I figured it out and-"

Itachi snapped his head towards his new partner. If he had any less patience, he would've been far more violent with his response. Instead, he decided to give her a blank, monotonous stare.

"Can you focus on the mission and help me find our target?", Itachi's quiet voice asked.

"He's hiding in a camp outside with a bunch of bandits as guards.", Akane stated cheerfully.

Itachi directed another stare towards Akane but this time, disbelief was slightly visible in his onyx eyes.

 _'I wonder if Pein would mind it if I took a page out of Kakuzu's book.'_ , Itachi wondered to himself as he began to walk towards the exit of the village to keep his appearance as a simple traveller.

Unfortunately, Akane continued her monologue as they continued towards their target.

For the upcoming years, this was going to be a very common occurrence.

 **Finished! Don't worry, Kurama will regain his strength. The whole 'dispel the chakra' thing will be explained in the future but Kurama will be as strong (if not, stronger) as he was in the anime. If anyone doesn't know, Kakuzu killed his previous partners. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15: Unknown Struggles

Chapter 15: Unknown Struggles!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's that simple. Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

"Who are you?", Akane asked the boy in front of her.

Stars shone like diamonds in the ebony sky. A campfire sat in the middle of the field and two children sat with it. Itachi's cold gaze turned towards his vermilion-haired companion.

"You know that.", Itachi answered for the first time.

They've been working together for a few days now and Itachi somewhat adapted to the girl's cheery personality and constant talking, which was why he was suprised at her silence when night fell.

"By name, yeah. From others, yeah. But you never introduced yourself, as what you see yourself as.", Akane spoke in a suprisingly quiet voice, unlike how she spoke at day.

Itachi stared at his partner before staring at the fire.

 _'What I see myself as...',_ Itachi thought to himself.

"So?", Akane inquired.

"I'm Itachi. Just Itachi.", Itachi answered, almost relieved with his own answer.

Akane didn't miss the look of longing and doubt in Itachi's eyes but didn't ask about it.

She had a feeling that, unlike the rest of the Akatsuki, Itachi had different views and values and morals. Now, if she could only figure out why he killed his own clan...

On the other hand, Itachi was thinking of a past that was best left unmentioned.

 _A boy stood on the edge of cliff with a flowing river at the bottom. Itachi was looking at the other boy with his usual calm expression but the worry in his eyes was obvious_.

 _Both of the boy's eye sockets were bleeding and closed. His hand was outstretched towards Itachi with an eye on it. Suddenly, a crow came and grabbed the eye and exploded into feathers._

"Alright, I accept it but what will you do now?" _, Itachi asked the other boy._

"If I die, many things will change." _, the boy said as he took a step back towards the edge._

"I left a note." _, the boy continued._

 _That sentence completely broke the calm expression of Itachi, as a panicked one replaced it._

"Shisui, wait!" _, Itachi demanded, panic painting his face._

 _Shisui took another step back as he bagan to talk once more._

"Don't try to stop me Itachi.", _Shisui ordered and took a final step back_

 _Itachi tried to grab the falling boy but he was too late._

 _Shisui fell to his death with a smile._

"Hey."

Itachi snapped back into reality at the voice of Akane.

"Yes?", Itachi asked.

"I'll take first shift.", Akane stated before jumping away to find a good tree to hide in.

Itachi sighed and began to walk away. However, after he almost reached his sleeping spot, he began to cough violently and spat out blood. Itachi ignored this for now and cleaned his hands before going to sleep.

Unknown to him, a certain Uzumaki saw the entire thing before she went to her shift of guarding.

 ** _(Inside Naruto's mind)_**

 _A chocolate-haired boy was standing out in the rain while shouting something, which went unheard due to the roaring thunder that flashed. Another flash crackled in the clouded sky as the rain grew harsher but the boy refused to stop. He began to run towards the giant forest that was in front of him to continue his search. However, he was stopped when a furry tail wrapped around him and forced him towards his large home. When he was under the roof of a pathway in his house, he turned to see the familiar, wolf-sized form of a nine-tailed fox that ran into the forest in his stead._

 _The fox continued to run through the forest, shouting the same thing as the boy. Unlike the boy, its voice cut through the din of the thunder like a hot knife through butter._

 **"Ashura! Ashura!"** _, the fox screamed until the creature suddenly stopped._

 _To many, no noise other than the loud lightning could be heard. This creature, however, heard every rustle of the leaves and breaking branch, despite the lightning. The soft sobbing of child wasn't missed by the still fox, who immediately began to run towards a broken tree. When it came closer, it was able to see a small hole and it gently let one of its tails into it to protect the hiding child._

 _The fox brought the child out. This was another boy with a lighter shade of brown hair than the other boy and looked absolutely terrified._

 **"Let's go back."** _, the fox stated, while wrapping one tail around the boy to keep him warm and putting him on its back._

 _As they began to run back, the boy's shivers went down but still stayed._

 **"Don't go out without someone again, Ashura. Indra almost came here himself."** _, the fox told the boy._

 _It received no verbal response but it felt the boy nod into its fur._

 _The other boy greeted them when they got back but heavily scolded the younger one to be careful. This scene was what greeted an amethyst, concentric-eyed man when he came back home from business. The fox noticed the man's presence and greeted him with a nod before retiring to sleep. It was thankful that the man understood that it was tired._

 _It fell asleep the moment it reached its cave outside the giant mansion shared by those who followed aà single religion._

Its eyes opened.

It didn't know why, but recently, memories have been coming back to it in the form of dreams.

Those two boys...

It watched its newest host train before returning to his thoughts.

 ** _'Something's different... He's definitely Ashura's one but it's different from the previous ones... It's almost like..."_** , the fox's eyes widened at a certain thought before gazing at nothing.

 ** _'There's nothing to lose here..._** ', The giant beast closed its eyes and spread its chakra through the boy's system.

Without a Sharingan or Byakugan, it would be impossible to notice unless the person-Naruto- was using chakra.

It was trying to look into the boy's soul, which it did to its previous hosts. Actually, it only takes the smallest contact with someone to see their soul but it wanted to see for certain this time.

Kyuubi needed to be sure.

For as long as its form existed, Kyuubi could feel a person's emotions. Seeing into someone's soul is the second stage of its ability. As far as it knew, no one else has an ability similiar to it, including the other bijuu.

Although the bijuu could see their host's soul to a limited extent if they were in certain areas, non of them could see someone's soul at anytime they wish.

The boy's soul wasn't normal. Kyuubi already knew that Naruto was a reincarnation but what it saw wasn't what it was expecting. The thick threads of energy that went through his soul, which resembled a ball, was the obvious indication. However, it was different than a normal reincarnation. The colors were different. The main body of the soul was mostly white with black spots, which suprised the beast since there's more darkness in most people's hearts. Hundreds of grey strings went through the ball, which was the usual color for a reincarnation. However, there was another color there: purple. There were several strings of purple mixed with the grey ones.

Kyuubi opened its eyes once more.

This time, it had uncertainty, doubt and disbelief in its crimson eyes but stayed calm.

The purple energy only belonged to a dead rinnegan user and there was only one that's actually dead.

Despite what facts may surround the small boy, it knew few things about Naruto Uzumaki it knew without doubt.

He was a reincarnation.

He was a child.

He was related to the Sage of the Six Paths in one way or another.

He had strands of the Sage's soul protecting his own.

Kyuubi wasn't too sure what to do in this situation so it decided to do one of few things that got rid of its headaches.

It fell asleep.

 **That's another chapter done! I hope yoy enjoyed this one! This one was more focused on Itachi, Akane and Kurama as you read. By the way, what Kurama suspected was that Naruto had a connection to the Sage but didn't expect it to be this big. Anyhow, that's it for now!**

 **Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Honoured Grandmother

Chapter 16: The Honoured Grandmother!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. I own the OCs though**.

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

"So, I'm stronger now.", Naruto finished explaining his training to the tanuki in front of him.

Shukaku appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep but the boy's voice kept him awake.

On the other hand, Gaara smiled at his friend and didn't seem tired in the least, despite having been with Naruto when all of it happened.

 **"I suppose you'll leave now?"** , Shukaku asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Shukaku sighed.

To their suprise, Gaara came to Shukaku's rescue.

"Actually, we have to go Naruto.", Gaara stated as he watched Naruto stare at him in disbelief, "You promised to meet with my siblings today."

"I forgot! Sorry but I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow.", Naruto informed Shukaku swiftly, before disappearing along with his friend.

Shukaku knew he felt thankful for their departure but he also felt a sadness, which he crushed as soon as it came.

 ** _'Stupid brats and stupid emotions...'_** , Shukaku thought to himself before going to sleep.

 ** _(15 minutes later: Gaara's House.)_**

"So this is your house? It's awesome!", Naruto stared at Gaara's house in awe.

After talking with his siblings, Gaara began to heal their relationship. However, both Temari and Kankuro were curious about Gaara's new friend and as a result, Gaara promised them to introduce Naruto to them.

Now, they're standing in front of his house to meet Kankuro and Temari.

"Let's go.", Gaara said before leading his friend into the house.

Naruto and Gaara went inside and Gaara silently hoped that he wouldn't bump into his father.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened.

As they entered the living room, they were greeted by Gaara's father, Rasa, and an old woman, who had a frown on her aged face. Naruto met Rasa's unwavering gaze with one of his own. He wasn't afraid of the Kazekage and he could respect him as a village leader but he could never respect the man as a father.

"I still say no.", the old woman spoke suddenly.

All three heads turned towards the old woman. The woman wore the traditional Sunagakure clothes and had lavender hair. She was looking at Rasa but she also held some of her attention on the two children in front of them.

"Do you know where Kankuro and Temari are?", Gaara inquired in his usual, emotionless voice, while ignoring the old woman.

"They're in their bedroom.", Rasa answered and Gaara was about to leave but realized that Naruto wasn't following.

He turned to see something that made him facepalm in his mind. The old woman and Naruto were having stare off.

That couldn't be good.

Thankfully, Rasa interrupted their staring competition.

"I would like you to reconsider, Lady Chiyo.", Rasa stated, which caused her to turn her head to face him.

When she was about to answer, Naruto began to talk.

"What are you refusing to do anyway, Baa-chan?", he questioned as Chiyo turned her head once more.

"Kids like you shouldn't interfere.", she finally spoke after a few moments of consideration and observing the boy.

"You're talking to my friend's dad so it is my business.", Naruto stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And old people shouldn't say that it isn't the younger people's business."

After a few more moments of looking at the boy, she opened her mouth but shut her mouth before opening it again with a sigh.

"He's asking me to train one of his kids, who's got an interest in puppet techniques but I'm not taking students.", she informed the boy.

Naruto stood for a moment in confusion.

"Why not?", he inquired.

"Because I'm not bothered to handle a kid who might just give up in a few days. He's probably-", Chiyo shut her mouth abruptly after a certain realization hit her.

 _'I can't believe that I'm talking to a kid about this.'_ , the old woman thought to herself with a sigh.

She was doing that a lot at the moment.

"You can't say that about someone you haven't even met, dattebayo! Plus, wouldn't it be nice if you had someone to teach everything you've learned? I mean, you get company.", Naruto told Chiyo before skipping away, despite how rude it seemed.

"We'll be leaving, Obaa-sama.", Gaara bowed and followed his friend, knowing that Naruto didn't know where Kankuro and Temari are.

He met his father's stare before walking out of the room.

However, the lilac-haired woman's eyes refused to move from the spot that was occupied by the cerulean-eyed child before laughter erupted from her.

"What an interesting kid!", she exclaimed after her laughter died down.

A gleeful gleam shone in Chiyo's eyes yet it was also solemn.

 _'Gaara... He isn't how he was. Minori's seal did suppress Ichibi's bloodlust but it wouldn't have healed the boy's heart. Let's see what else you'll change, Naruto Uzumaki.'_ , Chiyo turned to leave but paused when she heard Rasa's voice.

"So?", he questioned.

"I'll think about it."

With those words, the Honoured Grandmother Chiyo left the Kazekage's house.

Rasa watched her leave before returning to his own office.

 ** _(Naruto and Gaara)_**

Gaara was able to catch up to Naruto, who almost got himself lost. They headed towards the bedroom of Gaara's siblings.

When they opened the door, they watched as two bored children jump slightly in fright. It appeared that Temari had been playing with a piece of paper while Kankuro had been playing with a puppet.

"Temari, Kankuro.", Gaara greeted.

The two older children were about to say something but were cut off.

"Hello! I'm Naruto, dattebayo!"

 **That's another chapter finished! Now** , **this chapter didn't have much in it but don't worry, that'll change soon enough. And Temari and Kankuro have finally met Naruto! Chiyo knows Minori and Naruto because I doubt two famous war veterans wouldn't have met and the fact that Minori's taking Naruto as an appremtice should speak for itself. But anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter interesting.**

 **Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Next Time

Chapter 17: The Next Time!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the author of Naruto.** **Kishimoto-sensei is.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human speaking."**

Temari was different and it wasn't only because she was the Kazekage's only daughter. Unlike all the other girls in the village, who prefer the make-up and sand-stuffed dolls, she wished to fight. It wasn't like her youngest brother, who wanted to prove himself and had the bloodlust of a demon at his call. It was more that, she didn't like being inferior to someone. Living in a shinobi village and being the leader's daughter and having a murderous little brother taught her lessons on self-defence- at least, mentally. She was prepared and she was willing to fight. She knew it was a 'survival of the fittest' world and she wasn't about to be killed in it, like all those other people that died by the hands of each other. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up in such a cruel world. However, when the news of Gaara's change of seal reached her ears, she still hoped that she had gained a proper new brother since Gaara never was allowed anywhere near them on previous occasions due to his status.

So, when she and Kankuro saw him again, they were surprised at the smiling countenance of their younger brother.

Kankuro seemed more happy about the fact that they won't have to deal with a monster than the fact that they gained a brother, which caused Temari to feel ashamed at the fact that she might be failing at her job as an elder sibling.

The least she could do, she thought at the time, was make sure that Gaara was in good hands, which was why she faced a shinobi that had the capabilities to kill her. To her surprise , the man greeted them with a smile and his suggestion lingered in her head.

Although she was happy for her youngest brother, it made her insides burn with jealousy when she saw the other ruby-haired boy with him. Somewhere inside her, she knew that she didn't have the right to feel jealous, because she certainly didn't do anything when Gaara was in trouble or even have the courage to speak to her youngest sibling.

One day, Gaara came into their kitchen, paying no attention to the duo, until she spoke up. When Gaara's gaze was on her, she wasn't too sure on what to do. She hoped that she wouldn't be facing an early death because she foolishly hoped.

However, the small, claret-haired boy apologized, which put her in a state of shock.

For a few moments, she stood in silence before speaking up again and gaining her youngest brother's attention again. This time, she didn't hesitate to say what was on her mind and she could almost sense the shame of her second brother, who apologized just after she finished. She saw that it was Gaara that was in a state of suprise now. She felt a warm feeling bubble inside of her and she had to stop herself from crying tears of joy at the sight of Gaara's small smile. It seemed as if a miracle occured because she was sure she never saw her youngest brother smile before.

Temari couldn't help but be curious about this 'Naruto', who Gaara seems to love to talk about. Her curiosity was shared by Kankuro, who was far worse at keeping his mouth shut about the topic.

Thankfully, at the voiced curiosity, Gaara promised to bring the boy over.

Unfortunately, their father decided that it was the perfect time to have an arguement with the honoured grandmother of the village about Kankuro's education.

None of it seemed to have stopped Gaara from bringing the other boy over.

So, when they faced Naruto, they were surprised on how cheery he seemed to be. The person, who changed their brother from murderous to kind, was as opposite to Gaara as fire is to water.

It's been several days since then and Temari wasn't too sure if she should thank Naruto for his help involving her youngest brother or slap him for bring over the crazy, old lady named Chiyo.

 _'How is this woman one of the most respected in the village?'_ , she wasn't too sure if she wanted to know.

"Build it again, boy!", Chiyo shouted as she sat in a empty room along with Temari, while Kankuro attempted to build a larger puppet than he was accustomed to.

"My name's Kankuro, you crazy, old sand lizard!", Kankuro shouted back, as if the scene wasn't already ridiculous enough.

"Who're you callin' a lizard, brat!?", the lilac-haired woman screamed and it didn't take long for Kankuro to pause in his attempts at building a puppet and instead, enter a screaming contest with Chiyo.

 _'I give up'_ , Temari thought.

 ** _(In another part of Suna)_**

Naruto sneezed.

Gaara stopped assulting the dummy, which was quite damaged. A wooden tekko-kagi was firmly held in his hands.

Naruto held a bokken in his hands, and the dummy he was training with was in a similar state to Gaara's.

"Someone must be thinking about me.", Naruto stated.

Before either one of them could talk, a familiar voice called for them.

"Gaara! Firecracker!", Minori called, waiting for the two childrens to come towards them.

When they were close enough to hear him, he continued to talk.

"I have some news for you.", Minori said, throwing a worried glance towards his wolf partner, who thought now would be a perfect time to take a nap.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other before turning their attention back to Minori.

"What is it, sensei?", Naruto inquired.

After a moment of silence, Minori took a deep breath and started a conversation that he knew would upset Naruto.

"As you know, we're travellers, firecracker.", Minori told Naruto, while the boy threw him a certain look he reserved for idiots, "And we've been here for a while. So, it's time to leave for a different village."

Naruto's and Gaara's eyes grew wide at the statement, and before Minori could say anything else, Naruto pounced on him while Gaara's sand hugged one of his legs.

Minori sighed as Kurokiba stifled a laugh. It was amusing to watch a respectable man looking defeated due to children.

"Can't we stay for a bit more?", Naruto questioned, looking like a kicked puppy.

Gaara had abandoned his emotionless countenance for a panicked one

Minori felt a crushing guilt on his shoulders at having to separate the two children, who became the closest of friends in the time they spent in Suna.

Saving Minori from saying the final answer, Kurokiba stepped in.

 **"Sorry Naruto, but no, we can't stay here much longer. We already stayed here for longer than expected."** , Kurokiba stated and Naruto looked devastated.

Gaara, however, regained his calm expression, and turned to Naruto with a small, sorrowful smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure we'll meet again.", Gaara said and Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it while turning his head to the ground.

Minori and Kurokiba didn't know what to do in this situation, which wasn't an issue that Gaara faced.

"The next time we meet, I'll be stronger, maybe even stronger than you if you plan on sulking all day.", Gaara stated with a smirk, knowing that Naruto won't ignore the bait.

The sapphire-eyed boy's head snapped up at the silent challenge, before a grin took over his face.

"You want to bet?", he asked and both of the boys began to laugh.

"A bet it is. We'll see who's stronger the next time we meet. Free food for the winner is what you want, right?", Gaara answered, and the two boys gazed at each other in silence before bursting into laughter.

Minori and Kurokiba shared a glance and smiled.

The next time they meet would be very interesting and they can't wait.

 **And that the end of this chapter! Yes, Naruto, Minori and Kurokiba will be leaving Suna. I wanted to ask the readers about which of the 5 main shinobi villages are closest to Suna, other than Konoha of course. Guys, I also want to mention that I won't be able to upload the next few chapters quickly since exams are coming up next week and I need to revise. That's it for now!**

 **Sayonara!**


	18. Chapter 18: Exit and Interest

Chapter 18: Exit and Interest!

 **Disclaimer: I don't have the talent to own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does though.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

Golden rays of sunlight illuminated the giant, sandy village of Suna. The amber gem of the sky had only barely risen but it was enough to see seven figures, four of them resembling children.

"Oi, Naruto! Gaara won't be the only stronger one when we meet again! You can bet that I'll beat both of you up!", a childish voice shouted and a loud smack echoed across the desert.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll take care of both of them.", the tallest child assured, who was a female.

Naruto grinned at his oldest female friend, while laughing at Kankuro, who was currently nursing the bump on his head, due to his sister.

"I'm trusting you, Temari.", Naruto said and turned to Kankuro, who was glaring at Temari.

"Let's see about that.", Naruto replied to Kankuro's earlier exclamation.

Kankuro grinned at his friend and high-fived him.

Finally, Naruto turned to Gaara, who was standing there with a smile. They said everything they wanted to say the day before and everything they didn't say, didn't need words to be understood. They didn't need to say anything else so they did something else.

They shook hands.

At that moment, Rasa, Kurokiba and Minori ended their conversation. Naruto smiled at Gaara, who did the same, and ran towards Minori and Kurokiba. The three travellers began to walk and they didn't turn to look back.

 ** _Same time: Unknown area_** )

"You should see a doctor."

Itachi wasn't too surprised with Akane's sudden statement. It was obvious that she had noticed.

Itachi continued staring at river they were next to. Akane always insisted to rest so they can enjoy themselves, or at least, that's what she said. However, this time, he could see an ulterior motive that lurked beneath the surface.

The statement wasn't something unexpected but wasn't expected either.

 _'She doesn't belong in Akatsuki.',_ Itachi thought to himself, turning his head slightly to observe the Uzumaki.

"It's nothing serious.", he lied and he wasn't expecting it to work.

He could almost sense Akane's blank stare at his lame attempt. He knew that he could have made a better lie that could've worked but he knew he couldn't hide too much from a spy master.

"Itachi.", She spoke in a serious tone and it made Itachi wonder if someone he barely knew should care if something's wrong with him.

Considering the fact that the two involved consisted of a clan killer and a bounty hunter, he had a feeling that normal rules and expectations don't count for either of them.

"How many people do you think will actual be willing to help someone like myself?", Itachi questioned, not expecting her to answer and hoping to end the conversation, while turning his head to face the river again.

"I don't know but we can try to find someone,", Akane answered, ",Or at least, I will."

Itachi wasn't too sure how to react to her final comment. He was glad he wasn't looking at Akane because he was sure that his face had displayed his surprise for a moment.

He heard her footsteps and decided that they had enough resting for now.

After all, they still had a mission to complete.

 ** _(Several weeks later)_**

When someone enters Kaze no kuni from Hi no kuni, it's not too bad since Suna is not too far away from the borders.

However, when you leave Kaze no kuni in a different direction from Hi no kuni, you would be faced with sand. Lots of it.

Many normal travellers, who went into the desert without a Suna shinobi guiding them, would've perished under the harsh conditions that people faced in the desert but that wasn't the case with a certain trio.

"When are we getting out of this damn desert!?"

Kurokiba continued walking, leaving Minori to deal with the currently grumpy boy known as Naruto.

"Calm down, firecracker! We're almost there."

"I wonder how Gaara's doing?", Naruto questioned while Minori held his face in one of his hands.

They continued to talk while Kurokiba led them.

 ** _'I wonder when Naruto will realize that we already left Kaze's territory.'_** , As if he heard his thoughts, Naruto noticed the continuing decrease in sand and the increase in rocks.

"Hey, where are we?", Naruto asked after observing for a few moments.

"Firecracker, do you know why we haven't been carrying you, which would've been quicker?", Minori questioned and by the tone of his voice, Naruto knew it was time to be serious.

"No, I don't.", Naruto answered.

"Well, we wanted you to gain experience but the village that's located here isn't a place I visited often and specialises in traps and ambush." Minori stated before grinning mischievously, which caused Naruto to feel dread.

"Hope you don't mind." Minori said.

Minori suddenly grabbed the small boy, who protested, and nodded to Kurokiba, who returned the gestured and all three of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 ** _(Konoha: Shinobi Academy)_**

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!"

The raven-haired boy walked out of the ring, leaving the fellow academy student on the floor.

The bell rung at the exact time, signalling the start of break.

The teacher said something, which most students honestly ignored, and dismissed the class.

Sasuke walked away from the rest of the class, followed by fangirls, unaware of the eyes of one Shikamaru Nara.

Choji Akimichi sat beside his friend under the tree while eating a bag of crisps.

He didn't miss the way Shikamaru looked at the surviving Uchiha and knew something caught his friend's attention.

"What's up, Shika?", Choji asked, while his friend entered deep thought.

"Something isn't right. First, that Naruto disappeared, than this whole Uchiha Massacre happened. It's been a while since all that...", Shikamaru said and Choji looked at his friend in confusion.

"Naruto? What does he have to do with any thing? He only came to the Academy for a few months. He may have just dropped out.", Choji stated and Shikamaru turned his gaze to him.

"He didn't. Apparantly, he left the village. I heard someone say that and we know he's an orphan so I can't think of anyone who would take him away from the village. Surely Hokage-sama would investigate the disappearance of a child and not let him leave alone?", Shikamaru asked but didn't stop to let Choji answer, "And why would a prodigy kill his own clan? He may've been under stress but people would've helped him if it got that bad. And if he really did kill everyone in his clan to test his power, like Sasuke said, why would he spare Sasuke when he killed children that were younger than him? It doesn't make sense...", Shikamaru said.

Choji smiled, knowing his friend.

"Well, it caught your interest.", Choji commented and Shikamaru muttered a familiar phrase under his breath.

"How troublesome..."

 **I'm so sorry anyone who's reading this about the delay! Exams are annoying as hell which is why I didn't upload. Also, sorry for the terrible chapter but next chapter, you guys could expect Minori, Naruto and Kurokiba to go to a village. And I do plan to let Naruto go to Uzushio but that won't happen until later in the story.** **By the way, Naruto will go to Iwa and I know the issues he could cause but I planned to go in an order and I have a good reason to have Naruto go to Iwa. Don't worry, I have something planned to make it work. I also might make a Christmas Special, so the next chapter might be delayed as well. That's it for now.**

 **Sayonara!**


	19. Christmas Special

Chapter of an untold event: Christmas Special!

 **A/N: This is in the future but** **things from this chapter may be mentioned in the main story.**

"Come on, Weasel!", a certain female Uzumaki shouted.

Itachi Uchiha, currently fifteen, has been the partner of Akane Uzumaki for two years and for some unknown reason, the girl was insisting on him to come with her to a small village that was barely acknowledged.

They were already near the village so they were transformed into different people to make sure that they don't cause panic.

Akane's bright red hair was transformed into an ebony colour that didn't fail to rival the starry night sky that was above the two. Her normal purple eyes were pools of melted chocolate. Itachi still had his black hair but it was short and spikey and his onyx eyes were now brown like Akane's.

"Come on!", Akane, who stood on a high hill, shouted again while waiting for Itachi, who preferred to take it slow.

"I'm coming.", he stated, as he climbed the hill to see why his partner was suddenly even more excited than before.

It didn't take long for him to realize why. When he stood beside his partner, Itachi was greeted by the sight of hundreds of festive lights, and the entire village was filled with beauty and happiness.

"When was the last time you went to a festival?", Akane asked, while starting to walk down a path to the village.

"Not in years.", he answered, following her.

For the next few hours, Akane enjoyed the festival and Itachi was slightly lost since as he said before, it's been years since he last went to a festival. The last festival he went to brought painful memories because his entire family had been there except his father.

In the end, he settled on buying some dango.

When it was almost midnight, Akane took him to the top of a small mountain to get a view of the entire village. She didn't say anything when they got to the top and simply sat there and from the smile on her face and the fact that she let go of her disguise, Itachi knew she had something planned.

It was at that moment that the sky lit up and exploded into colours. Fireworks exploded in the sky and colours of all kinds and shades painted the night sky. At the centre of the display, the moon shone like a diamond.

After the things the pair went through in the past two, crazy years, Itachi knew that he considered Akane as his friend, which honestly surprised him at first.

Now that he looked back, his past wasn't as hard to look at as it was two years ago. Life, he supposed, would always be strange.

"Hey."

Akane's voice brought him back to reality and when he turned his head to his side, he saw Akane giving him a box. He took it and glanced at Akane before opening it. Inside, a beautiful silver chain with a pearl pendant laid. Itachi looked at the necklace before looking over at Akane in confusion. She wore a grin on her face and showed him an exact copy of the necklace that was around her neck.

He gently took it from the box and put it on. Akane continued to grin.

"So, what's the occasion?", he questioned and Alane giggled in reply.

She stood up and skipped away and Itachi sighed but followed her.

In the past two years, Itachi had gained a friend and that friend was the most strangest person he had ever met. However, he knew he didn't regret that decision in the past two years.

He had a feeling he would never regret it in the future either.

Itachi Uchiha smiled.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! You are very lucky to not know me in real life because I have been singing Christmas songs for the past two months! Sorry since this chapter is really, really short compared to my other chapters! Anyhow, I hope all of your family and friends and whoever you know and love are having the best Christmas ever!**

 **Sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 19: Still Confused but Going

Chapter 19: Still Confused but Still Going!

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, not me.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking'_**

With a final explosion of smoke, a familiar trio of travellers arrived inside a giant ravine

"And we're here!", Minori exclaimed while placing the small boy he held onto the floor.

Naruto swayed on his feet like a drunken man and mumbled quietly.

 **"Prehaps we should have warned him..."** , the ebony wolf muttered while staring at the tiny child, who was currently trying to come out of the dizzy state he was put in by the barrage of Shunshin that Minori used to get to the village they were near.

"I'M FINE!!!", Naruto suddenly shouted and started to walk on the path but was grabbed by Minori.

The entire path was an edge on a large mountain. It was only one mountain in a group of montain and each one had it's own size. Gaps became mazes and mazes became ravines. It truly was a sight.

"Not yet. Missing something?", Minori asked but didn't wait for an answer.

He took a single step more than Naruto and almost instantly, multiple ninja wires were set off and many kunai and shurikens were sent flying towards the green-eyed man.

With grace and ease, Minori put several barrier seals in front of the trio. When the attack ended, a few shinobi with headbands appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Naruto gulped.

"Now, gentlemen, no need to scare the firecracker.", Minori stated with a smile.

"Wait, I wasn't scared!", the little fire-haired boy yelled, embarrassed.

"You're Minori Hashimoto.", one of the unknown shinobi spoke, and it sounded more like a statement that a question.

"Indeed.", he confirmed, completely ignoring the outburst from his young companion.

One of the men narrowed his eyes before another man- in his 30s and green-haired- began to walk off. The other men shared glances at each other, unsure what to do.

"We'll be watching you.", the green-haired man said, before disappearing into thin with no signs of him being there in the first place.

The other shinobi were quick to follow the other man and some enough, they were alone once more.

"What was THAT about?", Naruto asked, slightly confused about what just happened.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Anyway, there should be no more traps on his path.", Minori stated and began to walk off.

"Oh ya, I'll get my revenge!", Naruto shouted, remembering the series of Shunshin he suffered.

Kurokiba sighed and followed the two human males.

 ** _'I need a nap.'_**

 ** _(Konoha:_** ** _Council Meeting Room)_**

"What is this about?"

The Hokage of Konoha thought that he could rest for a small amount of time but that hope was destroyed when he was informed that the Council wanted to have a meeting. That is the reason he, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is sitting absolutely exhausted in front of several pairs of eyes he'd rather not see at the moment.

Thankfully, it was only the shinobi part of the Council.

"Hokage-sam, I'm sure that you've figured out what this is about.", one of the elders, Koharu Utatane, stated.

"The location of the jinchuuriki is unknown. You have a lot to explain.", a man covered in bandages, known as Danzo Shimura, spoke.

"I must ask you to trust me in this matter.", Hiruzen requested, but didn't expect any support, except a select few.

"You shouldn't let your emotions overcloud your judgement, Hokage-sama. The village should be your top priority.", Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up.

"I do have the village in my mind but I also remember what this village stood for.", He proclaimed solemnly.

"The kid isn't alone, is he?", Shikaku Nara asked.

He already knew the answer but for the sake of everyone else ge decided to ask, no matter how troublesome it is.

Hiruzen smiled gently.

"No. Actually he's a very good friend of mine. You all should know him: Minori Hashimoto.", He replied, savouring the slight widening of eyes.

"That's good. A pup his age shouldn't be put on his own.", Tsume Inuzuku stated.

"If that answers all your questions, I'll be taking my leave.", Hiruzen said before disappearing in an explosion of smoke.

"Well, that was interesting.", Chozo Akimichi commented.

No one noticed the narrowed eyes of Danzo or the glint that shined in them.

 ** _(Unknown location)_**

Itachi glanced at Akane before quickly turning away. Akane wasn't too sure if she sould facepalm or just laugh in Itachi's face.

Instead, she giggled, and if you ask anyone's opinion, they'd desribe the giggle as completely evil. Itachi glanced at her again and had slight worry and concern in his eyes when he heard the giggle but turned away swiftly once more.

She realized it a while back and thought she could tease him. But now, she partially feels bad.

"You know what? Just take the damn sweets. This is actually painful to watch.", she said, shoving the box of sweets that Itachi was glancing at.

"Talk about a sweet tooth...", she muttered.

Itachi looked at the box and then at Akane with a blank stare.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yeah. Unlike you, I know how to act my age and buy some more later.", she said, turning her head, allowing a sinister smirk to take over her face.

When Itachi finally let his guard down, smiled, and began eating the sweets, Akane secretly snapped several photos of him.

To think, Itachi Uchiha, the most infamous mass murderer alive, also had the biggest sweet tooth. That, if anyone found out, would be a blow to his reputation. This alone made him different from the rest of the rogue killers she met priviously.

 _'Blackmail is wonderful.'_

 **I'm soooo sorry!!! I should've uploaded sooner but I honestly don't know a lot about the next destination of Naruto. And remember, I published this on the day of an astronomical event that would go down in history. And I know this is late but... Happy New Year!!! And from now on, everyone can call me R.**

 **Sayonara!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Day they met Spring

Chapter 20: The Day they met Spring!

 **Disclaimer: If I had created Naruto, Itachi would be alive and there would be WAY more seal masters. So ,yeah, Kishimoto-sensei owns it.**

"Humans talking."

 _'Humans thinking."_

 _Flashback._

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-humans thinking.'_**

"Wow!"

The voice of a child echoed through the entire system of enormous gaps between the mountains.

Unlike Suna or Konoha, the village they were at didn't have a fancy gate to welcome travelers, since they stayed true to their name: they were a hidden village.

Giant, rocky bridges connected mountains to mountains and houses were built on the sides of the mountains. Paths were littered on mountain sides and many lower class shinobi travelled across the bridges and paths. However, unlike the previous villages, this one had far less civilians and more shinobi. More than a single person turned a wary eye towards the newcomers. After all, not many visit a heavily shinobi-based village without a reason, or guts.

 **"Ishigakure, eh?"** , Kurokiba questioned quietly.

"Leader-sama doesn't mind your presence as long as you don't cause trouble.",

Naruto yelped when the unfamiliar voice came out of the blue. Minori didn't even blink and neither did Kurokiba.

When Naruto glanced back slowly, he saw the green-haired shinobi he met earlier.

"We won't. We're just passing by.", Minori replied calmly.

The man was about to walk away but a child's voice interrupted all of the tension between the group and for the first time, it was Naruto.

"Otou-chan!"

A little girl, not much younger than Naruto, ran up to the emerald-haired man, who still stood with a stoic expression but glanced at the small girl.

The girl wore a long, snow-white dress that reached her ankles and an equally snow-white sun hat that looked too big on her tiny head. However, the small strands of bright viridescent hair from underneath the hat was the last confirmation any thick-skulled person needed to realize who the girl was.

The trio of travellers, including Naruto, could notice the slight worry in the man's honey-coloured eyes.

Minori chuckled heartily at the sight and Kurokiba shook his head in amusement. Naruto, as excited as he was, ran up to the girl and began to babble and rant.

"Hiya! I'm Naruto, dattebayo! What's your name?", Naruto questioned loudly, gaining some odd stares from the surrounding people.

It didn't go unnoticed by Minori or Kurokiba that the population of the village stared at the girl strangely as well.

The girl, almost instantly, hid behind the other man.

"Firecracker, stop scaring the poor girl. Not everyone appreciates your loudness.", Minori scolded and Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a grin.

Minori turned back to the man and addressed him once more.

"Sorry 'bout my apprentice. He can be a bit daft at certain times. Anyway, you still haven't introduced yourself properly."; Minori stated and waited patiently for a reply.

"...Haruo.", he responded curtly, and the little girl glanced between Haru and the travellers, unsure of what was happening.

"So?", Naruto inquired again.

The little girl looked up at Haru and he nodded faintly. Although he didn't trust the man, Haru knew that Minori was a man of his honor and wouldn't harm a child.

"Harumi.", she replied timidly, not familiar with the cheerfulness Naruto was radiating.

Minori sighed, knowing that Naruto won't be more quiet than he was at the moment. Any idiot would have the sense to be more docile in a possibly hostile environment.

Haruo watched the two children and Minori thought now would be a perfect time to slip out of the inevitable scenes that would follow the scarlet-haired menace.

"I think I need a drink. Kurokiba, keep an eye on those too!"

But, then again, the student is taught by the teacher.

Now, the eyes were on Minori instead.

"Want to join?", he invited the stern man, who, although relectant to join, knew his mission was to keep an eye on the man known as the Rock Storm.

 _'What could a 7-year old child do?'_ , he thought to himself as he followed Minori after telling his young daughter.

If only he knew...

 ** _(Area: Unknown)_**

Akane was walking through the emerald forest and she was supposed to be collecting fire wood, but her eyes wandered off, along with her thoughts.

A familiar yet distant scene took over her mind...

 _A girl, not over six, ran desperately through_ _destroyed and burnt trees. One of her arms had a deep gash, which bled and revealed warm, claret blood. Freezing cold rain fell from grey and black clouds and mixed with the girl's tears._

 _The bloodied bodies of a beautiful raven-haired woman and handsome vermillion-haired man haunted her mind and absolutely terrified her._

 _'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.'_ _, the girl kept on repeating in her head._

 _She was alone._

 _Utterly and conpletely alone and no one was helping._

 _Nothing seemed louder than the frantic heartbeat to the girl and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Blood dripped down her arm and she knew some of it wasn't from her and she was so-_

"Akane?"

Akane snapped out of her thoughts and saw Itachi and his confusion. She grinned, as chirpy as ever, and began to properly look for the firewood she was supposed to be looking for.

Itachi stood in place and watched her leave. Now, he was certain that something was terribly wrong with his current partner and he intended to find out. After all, he was a shinobi as well.

 **And that's a wrap. Shorter than my usual chapters and longer to upload (again) but I honestly think I should stop being this lazy. Therefore, I have a plan.**

 **Should I write another fanfiction alongside this one?**

 **It's up to you guys. And Harumi is a minor character that won't appear after this much unless anyone says otherwise.**

 **Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 21: Decided Destinations

Chapter 21: Decided Destinations!

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is the creator of Naruto and did a good job at it and is not me.**

Flashback

 **"Non-human speaking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking'_**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 **"Are you still here, brat?"**

Naruto was standing in front of the familiar cage, imprisoning the giant, nine- tailed fox.

Crimson eyes stared calmly at the puny child, who was grinning like a fool.

"Minori-sensei said that my mother was your jinchuuriki before me.", he stated and his voice became slightly more serious.

 ** _'I suppose not many knew of Kushina's status as jinchuuriki. Well played, Hashimoto, well played...'_** , Kyuubi thought to himself as he met the boy's expectant gaze.

 **"What of it?"** , Kyuubi questioned, although he already could guess what the boy wanted.

"Tell me more about her.", Naruto demanded excitedly.

Kyuubi knew by now that the boy was more stubborn than a donkey and was as annoying as a fly. Therefore, he knew that the pesky brat wouldn't leave if he didn't tell him more.

 **You're just as annoying as her and she was as obsessed with ramen as you are. Honestly, I didn't think** **that something so ridiculous could be a genetic trait."** ,He spoke, peeved by the mere memory of his previous jailor but despite it all, there was a certain fondness hidden in his bitter voice.

"Really?!?", he screamed cheerfully at the enormous fox.

 **"I don't think that was something to be happy about."** , Kyuubi sweatdropped.

 ** _'You seem to be the only sane one in this family, Namikaze.'_** , He thought to himself while watching the delighted child do a strange dance, eerily similiar to a certain toad sage.

 ** _(Location: Unknown)_**

A white-haired man was peeking on the woman's side of the hot springs sneezed loudly.

 _'Someone must be thinking about me.'_ , he thought, unaware of the furious women, now fully dressed, standing behind him with sadistic grins and burning eyes.

 ** _(Back inside Naruto's mind.)_**

 **"Now get going. That other human child is waiting outside."** , Kyuubi stated, thankful that the child will be leaving soon.

"Oh yeah! Harumi-chan must've found me! See ya, Kitsune-jiji!", Naruto yelled while fading out of his mind.

Kyuubi looked irritated as the boy left.

 ** _'But still...'_** , he thought as his mind wandered back to his findings about Naruto's soul but it wasn't the only thing worrying the humongous beast.

An enourmous, demonic statue flickered to his mind and he suppressed a shiver. He knew that the hollowed body of his 'origins' was around and about, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why someone would summon it.

 ** _'At least, the rinnegan isn't gone. Although, I don't know if that's a good thing or not...'_** , He thought to himself and he knew that something was coming: something terrible and terrifying.

Things were heating up again and not in the good way.

Kyuubi sighed tiredly.

 ** _(A few days after the intial meeting: Ishi)_**

Naruto opened his eyes to meet a pair of gold eyes, staring at him worriedly.

"Hi, Harumi-chan!", Naruto shouted and Harumi leapt back in surprise.

After almost a week after their first encounter, the two children had become quick friends, despite the girl's natural shyness.

To Kurokiba, Naruto only seemed to attract trouble and new friends. He wasn't sure whether to be scared for the boy or happy for the boy. Either way, he knew he needed to keep an eye on him.

 **"Children, the sun is setting. We better go back** , he said, as the two children looked disappointed.

"But, today's our last day in Ishi though. Can't we stay out a little longer?", He whined, knowing that tomorrow, they would head out again.

 **"Sorry Naruto, but we can't."** , he spoke, as he expertly avoided the deadly puppy eyes that Naruto was directing at him.

 ** _'I shouldn't be this used to this already...',_** he thought with a deadpan.

 ** _(Location: Unknown tourist village)_**

A young girl with short, raven hair ran into a gambling house in a hurry with a tiny pig in her arms.

She came to halt in front of a table of burly men laughing in mirth at a furious, drunk blonde, who heavily resembled a tomato.

"Darn it!", she shouted and the men continued to laugh loudly.

The large sum of money laid on the table was taken away by one of the men and the ebony-haired girl held her head in her hand in despair.

 _'I was too late..._ ', the girl looked like she was about to burst into tears.

The pink pig in her arms rubbed its head against her arms, as if trying to comfort her.

The older, blonde woman finally acknowledged the girl and got up with a grin.

"Shizune!!!", she yelled and the girl- Shizune- winced at the glares sent their way by the other gamblers.

"Tsunade-sama! Keep your voice down! It's best if we get going.", she whispered loudly.

"You worry too much!! But okie!", Tsunade spoke, not bothering to lower her voice.

Shizune facepalm but carefully led them out of the gambling area and took her teacher back to the hotel.

"Anyway, why did you come to me in such a rush anyway?", Tsunade asked lazily as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Shizune hesitated for a moment, before handing the older woman a letter with the official Hokage seal.

Tsunade glanced at it before groaning.

"I ain't going back to Konoha...", she mumbled.

"It isn't about your return.", she stated stubbornly, and looked around subtly before whispering, "It's about Naruto Uzumaki."

Eyes widening in surprise, Tsunade grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Suddenly, she wasn't drunk and her countenance was absolutely serious.

Shizune nervously waited for Tsunade to finish reading the letter, unnerved by the sudden mood change.

Although she knew of Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto, she was still kept in the dark concerning Tsunade's relation with them.

"Minori Hashimoto, eh?", Tsunade quietly questioned as they slowly entered the hotel.

When they entered their room, Shizune left Tsunade to her own thoughts, knowing that this was something important.

 _'You better take care of Kushina's brat, Hashimoto.'_ , She threatened in her own mind.

"Shizune! We're heading to Kaminari no Kuni!!"

 ** _(The next day: Ishi)_**

"Well, we'll visit if we can!", Naruto shouted with a grin.

Harumi smiled and nodded.

Minori shook his head and turned his head towards his young apprentice.

"Let's get going, shall we?", He asked but didn't wait for an answer ,as he began to walk away buy was stopped by a voice.

"You're planning on going to Iwa? That's going to be trouble with the boy and you know that, right?" ,Haruo inquired, glancing at the vermillion-haired boy.

Naruto turned a concerned stare to Minori, who responded with a grin.

"Don't worry. We plan to take it slow anyway.", He answered, and although he knew that Haruo wasn't asking about the distance, he didn't give an answer to his real question.

Haruo understood.

One of the first things Haruo realized about Naruto was the similarities he had with Minato Namikaze. A normal man wouldn't realize this, but Haruo was a man who participated in the previous war and had seen the Yellow Flash in flesh.

He also knew that taking a Minato look-alike to the biggest victim of the Yondaime Hokage would be a very, very bad idea, which was why he can't stop thinking about the consequences of Minori's actions.

Minori started to walk once more, his most trusted summon by his side, and Naruto threw a final glance back at his friend, before joining his companions.

 **That's a finish! Damn, I should get off of my lazy butt and start writing more ,shouldn't I? Kaminari no kuni means Land of Lightning. Anyway, I have nothing to say sooo...**

 **Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 22: Tripping over Roots

Chapter 22: Tripping over Roots!

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? Everyone knows I'm not talented enough to create Naruto.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human speaking."**

A single man sat in a darkly-lit room, his single eye skimming over the sheet of paper with a calculating gleam. One of his soldiers had written a new report on the current location of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and his current travelling partners. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get rid of any of them, due to the fact that Minori would be difficult to get rid of.

However, he supposes it would be for the best to show that Hiruzen was making a large mistake by letting go of the jinchuuriki.

He burns the piece of paper and with a wave of his wrinkled hand, summoned a squad of 'ANBU'. Unlike normal ANBU, these shinobi did not belong to the normal forces and only answered to Danzo himself.

"You are to attack Minori Hashimoto and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. You have permission to kill and they are travelling from Ishi to Iwa.", he stated and watched as the squad of five disappeared.

 _'I don't expect their return...'_ , he thought as he closed his eye.

 ** _(A random path:_** ** _Towards Kaminari no Kuni)_**

"EEEHH?!"

Tsunade laughed at the shocked expression of her apprentice.

"If Minori-sama isn't even heading that way, why are we going there?", she questioned her sensei.

"If one loyal Sannin and an old friend of the Yondaime Hokage met at the Konoha-hating Iwa to talk about a kid that probably looks like said Yondaime, what do you think will happen?", Tsunade inquired, watching as horrified realization painted her apprentice's face.

"That would...", Shizune paused, trying to find the right words, "...not be good."

Tsunade shook her head, before walking on ahead. The raven girl shook her head frantically before running after her master.

"But why Kumo?", Shizune asked, mostly to herself but still turned an expectant gaze towards the older woman.

"Don't tell me you forgot? A owes us.", she stated blatantly, almost like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 _'Would he really let us stay in Kaminari for an unknown, probably large, amount of time? I'm pretty sure Konoha and Kumo are still on bad terms, just like Konoha and Iwa...'_ , she thought silently, making sure that her master is unable to see know what she was thinking.

Although, the incredulous look she sent towards Tsunade probably gave it away.

Either way, there's no turning back now and she knew it.

 ** _(Random path towards Iwagakure: a week or so later)_**

"How much farther do we have to go?", Naruto asked curiously, glancing at Minori.

"We still have a lot of distance to cover, forecracker.", he replied, trotting on.

Despite the many arguements from Naruto about running to Iwa (shinobi style), Minori stuck with walking.

As they continued to walk down the rocky path, the trio fell into a comfortable silence that nothing disturbed, while Minori and Kurokiba exchanged a quick look.

 _'Something's wrong.'_ , Minori thought to himself as he swiftly scanned the area, noticing the hidden chakra that was surrounding them and noted that all of them were at least ANBU level.

Usually, he'd assume that they were Iwa's patrol unit, but the chakra seemed different. It almost felt blank, like a piece of paper that hasn't been written on, and it wasn't in the good way.

The next two seconds moved too quickly for little Naruto to comprehend, as four ANBU clashed with Kurokiba and Minori.

Naruto flinched at the sight that suddenly appeared before him, and Kurokiba whipped his giant tail at the two ANBU he defended against and jumped into position, half a metre or so in front of Naruto.

Although Naruto was slightly panicking, he still noticed that Kurokiba's soft fur was no longer the same. Instead, it was in chunks that created rather sharp spikes, which was covered in chakra.

 ** _'Konoha ANBU, without doubt. But...'_** , Kurokuba narrowed his eyes at the masks that the ANBU wore.

 _'Looks like Danzo's up to his old tricks again, eh? Him and his rotten Roots. From what I can see, it's an absolute assaination team.'_ , Minori finished his companion's thoughts unintentionally.

Still, Minori's skill surpassed the two ANBU, who struggled under the force of Minori's two kunai. The two he was facing leapt back and assaulted him together, yet they seemed to have no teamwork between them whatsoever, which Minori took full advantage of by blocking each of their swings. Seeing the difference in abilities, the two ANBU, once again, leapt out of the way when Minori swung his own kunai, severely wounding one of the ANBU. Both of the ANBU went through a string of hand signs, one performing the Great Fireball Jutsu while the other performed the Great Breakthrough Jutsu. Minori narrowed his eyes before performing his own set of hand signs, spitting a large amount of mud ,creating a wall out of it. Appearing behind the ANBU before either of them could realize it, he stabbed both of the ANBU with his two kunai.

Kurokiba finished it far quicker by a barrage of fake attacks that was created by his spikey fur, which now resembled very sharp whips , using it as a cover to hide his real attacks. The two ANBU became overwhelmed by the sheer amount of unpredictable attacks and couldn't focus on where the attacks were coming from. Soon enough, both men were defeated by sharp whips that pierced through skin and organs alike.

However, before either of the two could react, another ANBU appeared, aiming for Naruto. In a blast of fear, Naruto's eyes turned into red slits and his nails grew longer, and although Kurokiba was behind him, waiting for the ANBU to near, Naruto pounced, not unlike a predator, and stabbed the man, right through the heart.

When Naruto retracted his clawed hand, he fell to the floor as the adrenaline wore off.

A second later, both Kurokiba and Minori were by his side, as Minori carefully lifted Naruto in his arms.

 _'I'm going to have to have a long chat with Sarutobi the next time I see him. And prehaps a quick warning to Kyuubi.'_ , Minori thought in silent rage, and let Kurokiba burn the bodies.

It was going to be rocky road and not just literally.

 **Long time no see! Yep, it's true, I'm not dead! Either way, it's holidays and this is probably a little late but, happy Easter! So yeah, as to why I haven't uploaded...well...ermmm...yeah...just...yeah...** **Sayonara!**


	24. Chapter 23: To Fix the Broken

Chapter 23: To Fix the Broken!

 **Disclaimer: Really? I'm not even Japanese! Kishimoto-sensei is the one, who created Naruto and that's final! Actually, I'm doing this every chapter but whatever.**

 _'Human thinking'_

"Human talking"

 _Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking'_**

 **"Non-human speaking"**

Naruto groaned, as he woke up to distinct sound of dripping water. As his mind finally started to work again, he jumped to his feet, only to realiize that he was in front of a very familiar cage.

"Oh, kitsune-jiji! Why am I here?!", Naruto shouted, causing two, large, ruby eyes to peer down at him.

 **"Why don't you try to remember, human?"** , Kyuubi questioned.

Naruto was about to shout a reply when the memories hit him like a wave. They were ambushed by a bunch of shinobi on their way to Iwa and Minori and Kurokiba were fighting the enermies and killed them.

No...

That's wrong...

 _'I killed one too...'_ , Naruto remembered, in a daze.

Numbly, he spoke those words out, as if it wasn't his language, as if it wasn't his voice that spoke those words.

"I killed a person...", he muttered in disbelief.

It broke a dam, and Naruto's face twisted into an expression of horror and tears pricked at his eyes. His heart felt heavy and he was sure that he would throw up in the next few seconds.

 **"Indeed. And with my chakra too."** , Kyuubi stated with a huff.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!", he shouted, trying to calm his frantic breath, as tears trailed down his cheeks, "I killed someone! H-How can you be so casual?! SOMEONE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"

Staring down at the boy indifferently, its voice boomed across the area with a familiar monotone but with a far colder edge.

 **"Because the human lived. Life is a chase and Death is the chaser. Death will always catch up to you, and killing is simply like making the runner trip."** , it stated, almost as if the entire affair bored it, yet there was a strange edge in its eyes.

Naruto continued to sob and whimper, curling up into a ball near one of the massive bars that jailed the giant fox, his back exposed to it.

"C-Can I stay here for a bit?", he inquired softly, sniffing and stuttering.

Naruto didn't know what Kyuubi said, but he did feel the gentle breeze caused by the fox, as it rested its furry head on its paws, which the boy took as a 'yes'.

Only the cries of the small child interrupted the eerie silence that fell in the sewers that both of them have come to know well. Watching the boy, something stirred in Kyuubi's ancient heart. It was almost like the sun being hidden by rain, because, despite everything, the fox could only bring itself to compare the boy and his thrice-damned smile to the sun. Therefore, his next actions didn't make sense- at least, according to it.

 **"You know, that father of yours killed too."** , it started, hearing the boy quieten a little, **"In fact, he killed an entire army. But, it wasn't because he wanted to. He choose to."**

"What's the difference?", Kyuubi could see the spark of curiosity in the boy's eyes at the mention of his father.

 **"Want is** **something that you can live with but might never complete. Choice is something you are forced to choose and do, whether you like it or not. Your father choose to protect his people and although he would do it many times in order to protect, he never wanted to take so many lives. But he still did because he had wanted to protect."** , it told the boy, who was wiping away his tears.

"He must've loved Konoha, huh?", he asked gently.

 **"He did, because the most precious things in his world was there."** , it replied, keeping its gaze on the boy.

Honestly, he hadn't expected the fox to answer his earlier question, but it seemed that they switched moods for now.

"Did-", Naruto paused before continuing on slowly, "Did you have something precious like that? Something you would do things like that for?"

The fox halted, as memories of a chocolate-haired boy and a raven-haired boy with strange, claret eyes assaulted its head. More memories of a man with lavender eyes and of eight different beasts with different amount of tails rushed back, yet Kyuubi showed no outwards reaction except a snort.

 **"If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this situation..."** , it muttered in irritation, before watching the boy get up and stretched , shooting a strained smile at it.

"I guess Minori-sensei and Kuro-chan must be worried by now. I'll see you later, kitsune-jiji!", he shouted as he began to fade away, like every other time.

Soon enough he was gone and Kyuubi was left alone with its thoughts.

But, a certain memory didn't fade.

" **Where are we going?** " _, a average-sized fox inquired, turning its head towards the man walking beside it._

"To mend." _, the man replied softly, his strange, ringed eyes directed at the destroyed land._

 **"Mend?"** _, the fox continued in confusion._

"Yes. To fix what's broken." _, the man responded, almost as if talking to a child._

 **"Why?"** _it tilted its head, staring curiously at the man._

"Because somethings are far more beautiful when they are fixed." _, the man smiled tenderly, as his eyes fell on the fox._

 **"To fix what's been broken, eh?"** , it murmured before letting its head fall into its paws.

It didn't know why it did anything. In fact, it could've watched the boy break and take control. But, it didn't. It knew somewhere in its cold heart that its grown soft, but it couldn't bring even itself to consider that.

It'll think about it later.

 **And that's a chapter! As for why I haven't been here...he...hehe...heheh...Sorry!**

 **Sayonara!**


	25. Chapter 24: Happy Birthday

Chapter 24: Happy Birthday!

 **Disclaimer: Someday, I'll stop doing this disclaimer thing... Someday.** **But I will never own Naruto.**

"Human speaking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human speaking."**

"Are you alright?"

Naruto groaned ,as he peeled his eyes open. The soft rays of sunlight embraced him, and he blinked slowly. Realizing where he was, his sapphire eyes widened before he shot out of the bed and turned to the owner of the earlier voice.

Minori stared at Naruto in worry ,as he watched the poor boy take in his surroundings.

"Where are we, sensei?", the boy asked when he noticed the rock structures outside the window and the fact that he layed on a real bed.

He had a very good idea about where he was, but he wanted to be certain. After all, he had been under the knowledge that they wouldn't reach the main village in a few days.

"In Iwa.", Minori stated, and Naruto's eyes shone in confusion and curiosity.

"But, how? I thought we still had a few days left?", he inquired, noting that Kurokiba was no where in site.

"I had an emergency way to travel.", he replied swiftly, standing from his seat near the door and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naruto didn't push the subject, but opted to turn his gaze to the village.

"Firecracker, about the earlier incident...", he started but Naruto interfered.

"Don't worry. I'm fine.", he said, grinning but not as brightly as always.

Minori's eyes softened.

"I know you will be. But, are you, right now?", he didn't want to push the boy, but he knew not many would recover from their first kill so quickly.

"Yeah,", Naruto spoke before smiling, "After all, I didn't want to kill him, but I choose to."

Minori blinked at the strange statement and watched the knowing smile that painted Naruto's lips, as if it was an inside joke that only he would understand. Despite the strain that obviously plagued the boy, there was also a relief of knowledge and acceptance.

Call him a fool for guessing, but he had a feeling that a certain furry, fox had a paw in the matter.

"Oh yeah, where's Kuro-chan?", his energtic voice interrupted Minori's thoughts.

Usually, the wolf would be by his friend's side or somewhere else on Minori's request.

"He went back to Goruden Forest to make an important visit to his family.", He replied, sounding calm yet concern shimmered in his eyes.

Although only mentioned a few times in conversations, Naruto recalled that name-Goruden Forest- was usually associated with a casual dismissal or fond nostalgia.

"Did something happen?", When Minori's concerned, it usually meant that something terrible, or insane had happened.

From how tense his sensei appeared, he'd assume that it was the former.

"Not too sure. The elders summoned him out of the blue. But considering him, he'll be alright.", he assured, as he smiled.

It put both of them at ease. However, Minori wasn't done and Naruto knew it by the glint in his eyes.

"Kurokiba and I bought you a little something. We wanted to give it to you later on but the situation took a turn for the worse so I'll just give it to you now.", Minori retrieved a bag, which Naruto hadn't even realized was there until now.

 _'Huh? I must be more affected than I thought'_ , Naruto thought to himself.

After all, he would've normally noticed something like that.

Taking out a rectangular box from the bag, Minori offered it up to the boy. He gently took it from him and dragged a hand across the surface.

"I know you wanted to learn Fuinjutsu so we thought a calligraphy set would be a good present.", Minori started, as Naruto's cerulean eyes widened in surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Firecracker."

Naruto froze still for a second and grinned maniacally before assaulting the virescent-eyed man with a hug.

"Thank you, sensei!", the crimson-haired boy yelled excitedly.

Minori chuckled merrily before patting his student's head.

"No problem, Firecracker."

 ** _(Goruden Forest: Home of the Wolf Clan)_**

Most summons only go to their summoner when they are summoned. However, there are exceptions, such as the Wolf Clan's Kurokiba.

He never worried too much about his friends and family of the clan, since he never had anything to worry over.

Until now.

Rushing towards one of the dens, past the large, autumn trees, after being briefed by the elders, he cursed inwardly, as many of the other wolves sent him sympathetic glances.

He slowed down as he entered the den and heard soft sobs.

 **"Well, it's been awhile."** , a female, serene voice echoed through the den, as Kurokiba sat by a small, curled-up ball of golden fur.

Before him, a beautiful, snow-white wolf layed tiredly, watching him through familiar lavender orbs.

 **"Yes. It has been awhile, hasn't it, Akemi?"** , he started, **"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"**

 **"Is that how you greet your sister after all this time? Especially when she's dying."** , she-Akemi- asked with a morbid chuckle.

The soft sobs beside him continued, as if it didn't care about its surrounding.

 **"Akemi, stop avoiding my question."** , he stated seriously.

Throughout his life, his sister had been the most constant presence, even more so than Minori. So, seeing her, one of the most strongest woman in his life, look so ill put him in a dazed state.

 **"I heard about Minori's condition and that new human pup. You had enough stress on your shoulders as it was. Knowing my state would've just worsened your situation."** , Akemi answered, as her gaze turned to the ball of fur.

 **"You shouldn't cry so much, dear. All mortal beings will die someday. It's simply my time."** , she spoke tenderly, nudging the ball with her snout, causing it to uncurl and reveal a pair of violet eyes.

 **"Greet your uncle, won't you?"** , she suggested, as the youngest in the den looked up.

 **"Hey, Uncle Kuro."** , the young pup addressed Kurokiba, sniffing, who watched him with a soft gaze.

 **"You've grown, Hikaru."** , he said suddenly with a toothy grin.

The golden-furred pup returned it with a more strained one.

 **"I plan to stay here for a bit."** , he revealed, as his sister turned to meet his eyes.

 **"Welcome home, onii-san."**

 **And that's a finished chapter. For once, I finished a chapter on time! I feel good about myself! Onii-san means brother. And i'm out!**

 **Sayonara**


	26. Chapter 25: Iwa is Open

Chapter 25: Iwa is Open!

 **Disclaimer: Yep! I don't own Naruto! Surprise!**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback._

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-Human talking."**

"You're going to Konoha?"

Itachi doesn't usually separate from his partner: there was no need for it. He didn't think he would care if they did. Yet, when Akane suggested it with that same serious look she used on him on previous occasions, he couldn't help but wonder why his throat tightened by a minuscule amount at the thought of her leaving.

"Why?", he asked, staring into her violet eyes.

"Because I need to know something.", she answered, and from the determined gleam in her amethyst orbs, he knew he couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Be back by next month. We have a meeting with Leader-sama."

Akane grinned before jumping away without another word. Hoping that she doesn't try to escape, he sat on one of the many branches of the tree. His gaze was fixed on the tsunamis of sand in the scorching desert that was ahead of him.

 _'I wonder how you would react to me now, Shisui.'_ , he thought with a soft sigh.

He might as well continue the mission alone for now.

 ** _(Iwagakure: Tsuchikage's Office)_**

Onoki was old. Stubborn but old. It was a fact that not many can dispute but one that isn't spoken out aloud. What many do not see is how tired he has become with age and how he could care less about joining any conflict or war. Unlike many from his village, he, surprisingly, didn't hold a grudge against the man known as the Yellow Flash.

Still, even he felt a prick of panic when he saw the young boy next the Stone Storm, otherwise known as Minori Hashimoto.

"It's been awhile."

His gaze returned to the other man in a way that dared him to lie to him about the unspoken questions.

"Don't worry. We won't stay here for long. We had an emergency on our way here and that's why I didn't send a letter ahead of time.". he spoke rather professionally, but his eyes were stone-cold with a protectiveness that Onoki hadn't seen in awhile in the other man's eyes.

"And where's that wolf of yours?", he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

It was a strange sight to see one of the duo without the other; the boy was an even stranger one.

"He's busy.", he answered shortly, and Onoki finally let his eyes wonder to the youngest one in the room.

He stared at the claret-haired child curiously, for the eerie resemblance he had noted earlier became clearer and clearer.

"And him?", he questioned, nodding at the sapphire-eyed boy.

"What you think he is.", he stated swiftly and calmly, and Onoki's eyes stayed on the boy for another second before he sighed in annoyance.

"Make sure no one realizes. A good genjutsu should do.", he advised, as Minori grinned.

"Thanks.", he said before dragging Naruto with him as he left.

"Thanks, old man!", Naruto shouted at the short man with a grin.

Onoki looked at the boy before laughing slightly.

 _'Hope you know what you're doing, Hashimoto... Your brat's just as interesting as you were, Yellow Flash._ ', he thought to himself, as he cursed the amount of paperwork in front of him.

Minori used a shunshin on himself and Naruto to their hotel room, where he placed a small seal on Naruto's palm.

"What does it do, sensei?", He asked, as he examined the seal ,and ,strangely enough, he felt something different about himself.

"Look in a mirror, firecracker.", he replied, and watched as the young boy went in front of the bathroom mirror from the open door.

Crimson hair had turned into a deep navy blue and bright azure eyes had turned into a soft chocolate-brown. His cheeks appeared more round than usual and his whiskers marks disappeared.

"What the hell...?", his wide eyes turned to his sensei.

"Not many notice the presence of a seal easily.", Minori stated with a shrug.

"G-got it.", he stuttered out, still feeling his new face.

"You can get rid of the appearence by cutting of the chakra in your hand.", he spoke in amusment at Naruto's amazment.

Naruto nodded silently.

Minori walked to the bed and sat down, while Naruto exited the bathroom, sitting on a chair.

"What's wrong?", he asked Naruto, who looked hesitant.

"Well, I was wondering...", Naruto began, "...what jinchuurikis are there in Iwa?"

Minori narrowed his eyes at that question, before speaking.

"Why do you ask?", he questioned, gazing into Naruto's ocean eyes, for he had transformed back to his normal self after getting over the shock.

"Because I'm one too.", Naruto stubbornly glared into his sensei's and continued as a battle of wills.

In the end, Minori sighed as he shook his head.

"If my memory serves right, two men by the names of Han and Roshi held the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse and the Four-Tailed Monkey respectively.", he explained, as Naruto beamed merrily.

 _'Five-tails and four-tails... Han and Roshi... I will find you!'_ , he declared inwardly.

"Firecracker, I'm going to bed. You probably should too."

Naruto looked at Minori pleadingly with wide eyes.

"No.", he stated simply and Naruto pouted.

That night, as both went to bed, Naruto payed a visit to his furry tenant.

 ** _(Inside Naruto's mind)_**

"Hey!"

Kyuubi inwardly groaned at the very cheery, very irritating voice that appeared once more in its current, hated abode

 **"What?"** , it asked, annoyed.

"Do you like the rest of the bijuu?", he inquired joyfully.

Hiding its surprise at the sudden question, it replied.

 **"Why does it matter to you?"** , it didn't like the way the boy's glimmered with ideas.

Something was going on.

"Because it does.", the young child stated.

Kyuubi gazed at the boy for a moment longer before answering.

 **"I'm fine with them: don't know if I can say the same thing about their opinion of me though."** , it said, laying its head on its paws.

"Thank you!", the boy shouted before fading away into reality- or sleep in this case.

Kyuubi blinked slowly.

 ** _'What was THAT about?'_** , it asked itself before closing its eyes.

How odd.

 **And a complete chapter! Exam week next week! Hopefully, it'll go alright. Anyways, I uploaded my first one-shot (One piece) earlier, if anyone wants to check it out. Nothing else to say really.**

 **Sayonara!**


	27. Chapter 26: Arguments and Revelations

Chapter 26: Arguments and Revelations!

 **Disclaimer: I'm too bad at drawing manga and I don't know a thing about animation so no, I don't own Naruto! Ask Kishimoto-sensei!**

"Human talking."

' _Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

' ** _Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human talking."**

"You want me to WHAT!?"

Naruto grinned like an idiot.

Minori was trying to soothe the headache that was coming his way.

"I want you to alter the seal. I want to be able to talk to kitsune-jiji without going into my mind.", Naruto repeated casually, as he looked into his mentor's eyes.

"But why?". he asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Because I want him to be my friend so I want to be able to talk to him whenever I want.", he stood his ground, his eyes glimmering in determination.

"Firecracker, we're talking about the same beast that almost destroyed the entire village of Konoha in one swoop. Don't you realize how dangerous it is?", he inquired, watching the boy from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. But he couldn't have been born bad. He could've taken advantage when I was weak but he didn't. He has...", Naruto hesitated, and Minori narrowed his eyes slightly, "... I don't think he's as bad as people think he is."

Minori stared at Naruto with indifference for a moment before sending him a bright grin.

"You better not get yourself hurt.", he warned, but Naruto wasn't listening as he tackled Minori into a tight hug.

"I won't.", the muffled response earned a chuckle from Minori.

"Sure, you won't, Firecracker."

 ** _(Inside Naruto's mind)_**

Kyuubi had heard everything the boy and his master had said and couldn't stop the groan that escaped it.

 ** _'I brought this upon myself.'_** , it mentally whined as we watched them go to work.

 ** _(Goruden Forest)_**

The Wolf Clan were a loyal group.

No one could say otherwise and everyone within the community stayed close. When the news of Akemi's condition broke, everyone knew within days and they knew her reluctance to inform her brother.

Although they were loyal, not many knew Kurokiba beyond as acquaintances and the younger pups only knew him by name since many never had the chance to meet him. However, the older wolves would always say that he was like his mother in that sense. One thing was certain: they all wanted to give a piece of their mind to that brother of hers for leaving her for that long without visiting.

Akemi, on the other hand, was a sister to every wolf within her age group, an aunt to every pup and a daughter to every elderly wolf. She was the epitome of kindness and strength, yet even they knew she doesn't have long to live, so they've began to somewhat treat her like glass. To add salt to the wound, she glares at every wolf that tries to scold her elder brother and took offence to their treatment of her.

Akemi's son, Hikaru, is somewhat an awkward subject, since most are reminded of his father whenever they glance at him. However, they still love him but are a lot more cautious around him than the other pups- a fact that was noticed by Hikaru.

Therefore, the entire family, at the current moment, was a ticking time bomb that could be set off at any moment.

But, they still loved them.

After all, they were a loyal group.

 _'It's going to be a loooong day.'_ , one of the elders, a wolf named Riku, thought to himself ,as he sipped his sake, while Hikaru descended into another argument with another pup.

Kurokiba and Akemi don't look too pleased with the situation either.

 ** _(Konohagakure)_**

A figure in an ebony cloak travelled through the shadows of the bustling streets of Konoha. The figure looked up at the Hokage Tower infront of them before smirking confidently. Once more, they disappeared into the shadows, even evading the senses of the ANBU.

When the sun set on the mighty village, the cloaked figure reappeared once more, as they headed through the same route to the Hokage Tower. Unlike their previous visit, however, they didn't halt, but instead, entered the building by disabling the advanced security seals and picking the lock of a nearby window.

In a single motion, they placed a seal, and allowed it to pick up the amount of chakra signatures in the area. Once they noted how many ANBUs were guarding the archives, the person swiftly made their way through the area, hiding their large amount of chakra, as they practised since their earliest childhood moments. As an extra precaution, they had a seal that sealed most of their spare chakra, making it seem civilian level.

They successfully slipped past every guard before arriving at the archives, but as they searched desperately through every file, the person realized not a single one of the folders before them was the one they seeked. Inwardly cursing at their luck, they put down another seal to sense for chakra, when they noticed the suppressed chakra coming from underneath one of the mats on the floor. The figure dropped down, and softly tugged the mat out of the way to a see a very complex and advanced seal pattern etched onto the floor.

Suppressing their own chakra, they let a single strand of chakra into the seal and watched in fasination as one of the walls pulled downwards and revealed a set of staircase, dimly lit.

Cautiously walking down the stairs, they noticed the complicated seals that kept the place hidden from sight.

 _'Damn, that's not bad at all. Most of these are very similar to the ones in Uzu.',_ the person noted to themselves.

The person finally reached the end, and saw a surprisingly small room with only two shelf units.

Quickly approching the shelves, the figure soon found what they looking for- a single scroll.

They opened the scroll after disabling the final defensive seal and the more they read, the more their rage grew. When they finished, they snapped the scroll shut and used the route to leave the archives. They sent another strand of chakra to the seal under the mat, and closed the wall, leaving undetected.

They stood on the outskirts of Konoha, alone, as they thought of their recent discoveries.

 _'What the hell have you been forced to do, Itachi?'_

They left, a trail of crimson hair following them.

 **Bamn! Like a boss! Yeah, I hate exam week! I lived on coffee, I swear on my pillow. Either way, hope you like the chapter!**

 **Sayonara!**


	28. Chapter 27: Known Secrets

Chapter 27: Known Secrets!

 **A/N: I'm thinking of changing the rating because I'm a paranoid person, so plz... HELP ME!!!!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be sitting on my bed, struggling to find a cheap ballpoint pen. So, no, I don't own it. Kishimoto-sensei does.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human talking."**

 _The_ _creature- a strange mixture of dolphin and horse- stared at the other being in front of them. They both layed in a temple, the first creature watching the other with confusion._

 **"Why are you here?"** _, the creature asked curiously, but its voice still held politeness and meant no harm._

 **"Why not?"** _, the other being replied,_ **"It's not the first time I've visited."**

 **"But no one's yet to take your visits seriously."** _, the dolphin-horse hybrid said, as it gazed into the other's ruby orbs._

 _The other creature chuckled at the dolphin-horse, shaking its head at a joke only it would understand._

 **"I never asked."**

The creature stirred from its slumber and blinked at the strange dream. Although dreams like that would occasionally pop up, the creature felt that there was something more to it than previous times.

 ** _'Hopefully, nothing too problematic.'_** , It thought to itself with sigh before falling asleep once more

 ** _(Iwagakure: Outskirts of Town)_**

Han was a man feared by many, including his own village, and not many would seek him out, except Onoki, who had given up on assigning shinobis to keep an eye on him, and on rare occasion, Roshi, the other jinchuuriki of Iwa. Therefore, he found his surprise entirely appropriate when a child- civilian, he assumed by the baby fat- approched him and sat beside him.

They were both sitting in front of a beautiful pond, hidden by the giant rocks. Han had been lazily tracking several fishes that were swimming in peace with his light brown eyes.

 _'Something's wrong...'_ , he thought as he watched boy, who had deep blue hair and eyes several shades darker than his own.

"Hello. Are you lost, little one?", He asked softly, yet his deep voice made him sound naturally threatening- at least, to a child.

To his surprise, again, the young child grinned at him, not at all scared.

"Nope. People said this was the closest place to the village that you like to hang around.", He chirped happily, deciding to take up Han's earlier mission of following the fish.

"Is there a reason for looking for me, child?", he inquired, staring at the rather knowing grin on the young one.

"You're a jinchuuriki."

Han gave the strange child his attention, and when he was about to reply to the comment, the child added something that changed his view on the boy ,both literally and metaphorically.

"So am I.", the child stated, before closing his eyes, destroying the fake appearence that he had been using.

Han had taken a kunai in case the boy did become a threat, but his worries were ill-founded, because the only thing the boy did was give him a show of trust by showing him his true appearence.

Crimson hair stood in spiky locks and sapphire orbs glimmered with mischief, as his previous, knowing grin became a gentle smile.

"Can we be friends?", the child asked innocently.

Han smirked.

 ** _(Kaze no Kuni: Random civilian village)_**

Itachi sat on the roof of the hotel he was staying at, his onyx eyes gazing at the shining stars.

He felt a presence appear behind him, that moved to sit beside him.

"Akane.", he addressed her, "I hope your business was successful."

Akane, sitting with an eerily blank face, clenched her fists.

"Successful alright...", she muttered, her voice as blank as her face.

Although he didn't show it on his face, Itachi was starting to somewhat worry at the strange behaviour.

"Is something bothering you?", he inquired, his gaze turning from the ebony sky to the girl beside him.

"Why did you kill your clan?", she asked suddenly.

In that instant, he felt his blood turn to ice.

 _'Wasn't she visiting Konoha?'_ , the more he thought about it, the more his inward panic grew.

He didn't let it show.

"Because I wanted to test myself.", he answered calmly, knowing, by the way anger twisted her normally cheerful face, that she found out.

She grabbed his collar, and pulled him towards her, close enough to whisper without anyone else hearing, her deep lavender eyes burning in rage.

"Don't you dare give me that. Why was it that they gave a 13 year old this mission? Why did you even follow such a stupid order?", she whispered in such a calm manner, so unlike her, that Itachi couldn't help but wonder if this was why the world saw fit to label her as deadly.

"Because I had something to protect.", he softly replied, his coal eyes looking into her wrathful ones with tired sorrow.

Akane loosened her grip on his collar and her face softened. Her arms tightly wrapped themselves around his neck, while Itachi froze at the contact, not knowing what to do.

"When was the last time you had a shoulder to cry on? When was it that you were allowed to be weak? Crying in silence won't heal anything, so please...", she whispered gently, pleading for one chance.

A familiar pain- something he thought he buried forever- emerged in full force, and before he knew it, his eyes were burning with the tears that, for once, he was allowed to shed.

Before he knew it, he found himself trusting this girl.

Before he knew it, she became an ally.

Before he knew it, he found himself crying freely.

He hid his face because he knew he wouldn't be able to look at her without feeling the shame he hid for so long. His own arms held her tightly, his emotional state dulling his rational thoughts.

All she did was smile and hug him, as if both of them weren't criminals that the world hated.

 _'I've been fighting fate since I was born. I'll fight yours as well.'_ , she grinned as she watched the stars, knowing that the boy ( _'What else would he be?'_ ) still needed time.

She won't give up.

Uzumakis don't give up.

 **That was the most angsty thing I have ever written. Seriously. But I doubt anyone disagrees with the fact that Itachi deserves love. I find it emotionally painful to know a 13 year old was forced to kill his entire clan. Come on! That's all I have to say...**

 **Sayonara!**


	29. Chapter 28: Their Final Words

Chapter 28: Their Final Words!

 **Disclaimer: Never owned, never will. Simple.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human talking."**

Different shades of red, orange and yellow painted the eternal autumn leaves, as the sun set on magnificent forest.

It was also the final sunset for the majestic beast the laid on a lone hill, her life slowly slipping away through her paws. The beloved, snow-white fur was rough with illness and her eyelids shut slowly; a final grin, filled with fangs, dancing on her face, as her last breath left her.

Beside her, the younger wolf, watched with tear-filled eyes, as his mother passed away in peaceful silence. He had vowed that he won't let his mother's final moments be filled with his sorrow and pain.

Kurokiba watched from the shadows, as stars peeks through the light navy curtain of the early night. His smile was soft, unlike his usual vicious yet mischievous grin, as he closed his own eyes in respect.

 ** _'See you at the end of the road, imouto.'_**

He got up and turned to walk away before something stopped him.

 **"Wait!"** , his young nephew called out to him, and he tilted his head to look at the pup.

 **"What is it** **, Hikaru?"** , he asked gently, knowing the pup desperately wanted to cry but was holding himself back.

The little pup glanced back to the dead form of his mother and his shell cracked.

Although he was crying, the pup obviously wanted to say something and Kurokiba was a patient wolf.

 **"I..."** , Hikaru paused, sniffing.

 **"I want to go with you to the human world."**

Kurokiba's eyes widened.

 ** _(Iwagakure: Naruto's mind)_**

Kyuubi stared at him.

Naruto stared back, unblinking.

Kyuubi sighed, before laying its head back on the floor, its two paws crossed in front of it.

 ** _'I don't know if I should beat the brat or not...'_** , it thought to itself, still looking at the navy orbs.

"Soooo...?"

It sighed again.

 **"Why?"** , it asked, glaring at the boy; Naruto didn't notice it, like usual.

"Because Jinchuurikis always have it hard, so I want to be friends with them. Plus, if you ever had a precious person, I thought it would be your fellow bijuu.", he answered innocently, as Kyuubi narrowed its large eyes at him.

 ** _'I should really learn to shut up...'_** , It was honestly contemplating following the damned Uchiha clan's blank expression from now on.

And inwardly gagged at the thought.

 **"Let me take a guess; this isn't just for Iwa, is it?** , It asked with irritation: if there was one thing it learned about the boy, it was that he was more annoying and stubborn than either of his parents.

"Every jinchuuriki and bijuu.", he replied simply, and the growing grin was not soothing Kyuubi's temper.

 **"Fine. I get the jinchuuriki but why the bijuu?"** , it inquired, genuinely confused concerning the boy's reasons.

"You looked lonely."

The legendary demon paused, while its eyes met Naruto's. It took a moment to carefully analyse the crimson-haired boy, and was surprised to find that only seriousness remained: no smiles, no grins, no mischief.

It wasn't sure what, but something snapped inside it at that single statement. It may have been the anger it felt for its situation or prehaps the hate it felt towards shinobi.

But something snapped.

 **"I killed your parents."**

"You killed a lot of people that day; I'm not the only orphan.", Naruto replied without missing a beat.

Sadness lurked behind those eyes yet there was something else that it couldn't quite identify and it hated it. It turned its head away, something old and nasty and infected bubbling beneath the surface. It felt something heavy settle in its guts and shoulders and its anger was gone- only a certain tiredness remained, eating at its insides.

An old conversation briefly flashed through its mind.

"When someone does something, it is with a reason or emotion that fuels it." _, the man- young yet as wise as he always had been- started ,as he watched the stars from his seat next to the fire._

 _The fox's ears twitched, turning its blood-red eyes to him._

 **"Then, what fuels you?"** _, The little fox asked, its eyes glimmering with curiosity._

 _Smiling wryly at something, the man's violet eyes turned to it._

"A will for peace..." _, he murmured, gazing into the amber flames of the camp fire,_ "...And the guilt for everything else."

 _ **'Guilt?'** , the little fox sat in ignorance and confusion._

 _Feeling the confused stare, the man chuckled._

"My boy, I hope you never feel guilt, because it means regrets. Don't let it fester because it will hurt." _, There was something about the way he said those words that sent a shiver down the fox's spine._

 _His eyes, earning him the title of a god, were haunted._

 ** _'Guilt_** ,, It was beginning to finally understand the meaning of that word.

It didn't have a reason to feel guilty; Kushina had chained it painfully to a rock while Minato had sealed it within another prison.

So, why, now, does it feel such pain?

"Kitsune-jiji!"

Startled out of its thoughts, Kyuubi returned to the present to see Naruto standing, flailing his arms around.

It may have an answer.

 **"I killed your parents."** , it repeated, while it scanned through its memories.

"Yeah, you said.", he commented with a grimace.

 **"No, let me show you what I mean."** , It stated, as it willed for its memory to be projected into the seal.

Naruto watched in wonder as his surroundings turned into familiar trees. To him, it almost felt like a lifetime ago since he saw the emerald leaves and felt the soft winds.

A roar from behind him alerted him to the situation and he shamelessly gawked at the sight of Kyuubi. Chains erupted from the ground and wrapped itself around all nine of the vermillion, swishing tails and Kyuubi's mouth and Naruto ran forward after recovering from the surprise. He was there just in time to see the Yondaime Hokage finish the last seal for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.

His jaw fell open when he saw a large portion of Kyuubi's chakra was separated and sealed in Yondaime's stomach. Soft cries reached his ears and he watched in numb shock as the Yondaime picked up a baby from the ground and summoned some type of podium, where he placed the wailing child.

 _'Me.'_ , he thought, as he saw his younger self.

Naruto walked closer so he could hear what they were saying: he noticed after the initial shock that they were saying something yet he was too far away to hear them.

Naruto duly noted the scarlet-haired woman, who held down Kyuubi with her ethereal, golden chains.

"Good, now for the Eight Trigram Seal. I'll seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto."

His eyes returned to the Yondaime, who placed him on the podium before backing away. To his eternal horror, Naruto noticed the raised paw of Kyuubi before the woman and the Yondaime.

Before he could process anything more, the two adult had jumped in front of the crying child and a giant claw protruded fron both of their stomach.

Blood dripped from the claw, as the two struggled to stand.

"I told you...", the Yondaime started, struggling with every syllable, "...this is a father's duty."

Naruto didn't even dare to breathe in fear of missing their words.

 _'Probably their final words.'_ , a tiny part of his mind supplied morbidly.

"Then all the better ,since I'm the mother.", the woman spoke, her voice still strong and fiery.

Naruto had already suspected but hearing it from the woman- his mother- was incredible and comforting.

"This is the first time I've lost an arguement to you. I understand now how serious you are about this.", she continued, glancing at the Yondaime- his father.

"Thank you, Kushina.", he replied with relief, despite the blood that stained his face.

He smeared some of the blood onto his hand, which he used to summon one of his toads.

With a puff of smoke, a strange, tall toad appeared before looking around.

 **"The Kyuubi?!?!?"** , it exclaimed before looking at the blonde-haired Hokage.

 **"And you, Yondaime, what the hell is going on?!"** , it inquired loudly.

"Gerotora, I'm giving you the key to the seal. Take it to Jiraiya-sensei immediately and store it within him", he replied sternly, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

 **"I've got the key. I'll leave now.",** Gerotora answered back seriously, before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"That's take care of. Kushina, I'm almost out of time. It's time for the Eight Trigram Seal. I want to put some of my chakra into Naruto as well. It'll be a while before we see him, so say what you want to say.", His father spoke softly to his mother.

Naruto had to severely strain his ear to make out their words. Thankfully, without Kyuubi's growling, hearing them was a much easier task.

"Naruto... Don't be picky about your food. Eat lots so you can grow big. Take a bath every day, and stay warm. And don't stay late up at night, you'll need your sleep. Make friends. You don't need a lot of them. Just a few you can really trust! I'm not one to talk, but do your best in school and ninjutsu. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, so don't feel down if you're not good at something. Respect your teachers and seniors at the Academy. Oh, and don't forget the three shinobi vices: be especially careful when lending or borrowing money. Make sure to save the money you earn from missions. Don't drink any alcohol until you're twenty. Drinking too much is bad for your health, so do so moderately. And, as for women... I'm a woman myself, so I don't know a lot about this, but there are men and women in this world, so it's okay if you become interested in someone, but don't go after a bad one. Find someone just like your mom! Speaking of vices, watch out for Jiraiya-sensei, dattebane!", she said in amusement, gasping for air, and Naruto was crying silently, his shoulders shaking.

"Naruto, you will face a lot of pain and suffering in your life. Believe in yourself. Believe in dreams and believe that your dreams will come true! There's many, many, many more things that I want to share with you! I wish I could stay with you longer!", she began sobbing, tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't the only one; Naruto was crying along with her.

"I love you.", she said, "I'm sorry, Minato, I spoke for too long."

Naruto's sight was blurry from tears as he turned to his father.

Minato shook his head with a smile, before speaking.

"Don't worry", he assured, before turning his gaze to the now sleeping baby, "Naruto, my advice as your father, is everything your chatty mother just said."

Minato smiled before closing his eyes for the final time and murmured the words that sealed Naruto's fate.

"Eight Trigrams Seal."

Everything went white.

Naruto opened his eyes to meet the vulpine eyes of Kyuubi.

 **"So?** ", It broke the silence, cutting through the tension.

"Minato and Kushina...That was kaa-san's and tou-san's names, right?", he asked with shaking shoulders, and his eyes were shadowed by his claret hair.

 **"Yes**.", it confirmed with a nod, and narrowed its eyes.

It was fully prepared for what was to come.

Naruto fell to his knees before sobbing noisily, one hand covering his shaking fist over his chest.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!", he shouted through his cries.

Its eyes widened as it watched the boy continue to cry.

 **"You're welcome** , it couldn't remember the proper ways of replying to someone's gratitude; considering the fact that it has been several centuries since it had to, it wasn't to blame.

 **"But why are you...?** , Kyuubi let the question hang in the air, leaving it unfinished.

"Because...", he began, wiping away some snot on his shirt, "Because no one ever told me my parents' names before. People told me that they loved me but... I guess there was a part of me that didn't believe that. But, seeing them and hearing their last words...Thank you!"

The boy was grinning at it with a bright grin and teary eyes.

Kyuubi stood still for a moment before retreating into the dark corners of his cage.

 ** _'...No...'_** , It closed its eyes.

 ** _'Forgive me.'_**

 **That's a wrap! Sorry! Not a lot happened this chapter but I just wanted to ask: I wasn't the only one who almost cried at Kushina's and Minato's final words, was I?**

 **As for Han, you guys will see soon!**

 **Sayonara!**


	30. Chapter 29: Friendship- both Old and New

Chapter 29: Friendship- Both Old and New!

 **Disclaimer: Nope! I own nothing! Except the OC.**

"Human talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human talking."**

Kurokiba was not an idiot and he was sure that his partner of many years knew this as well. When Minori looked at him now, however, he wasn't too certain if the trust in his intelligence and sanity was still there. Despite his own indignation at Minori's scepticism, Kurokiba couldn't exactly blame him either. After all, they've been in a strikingly similar situation before.

"So, Hikaru, was it?", Minori asked, watching the smaller wolf standing awkwardly beside Kurokiba.

 **"Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you."** , the younger wolf answered, meeting Minori's gaze for the first time since his arrival.

"It's a pleasure, kid. I'm Minori Hashimoto.", he responded with a grin before turning a raised eyebrow at Kurokiba.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, partner. But, first, let's get back to the hotel.", he rose from his lotus position as he finished.

They trio- not consisting of Naruto- were near the outskirts of Iwa, where Minori was meditating. He wasn't expecting anyone to come to the area, but he wasn't particularly surprised when he felt Kurokiba arrived in a tiny explosion of smoke.

 **"More importantly** **, what did I miss?** , the wolf inquired, picking up the pup by the scruff of his neck, completely ignoring Hikaru's embarrassed shouts.

Minori smiled in response.

"Not much. Except Firecracker's training.", he replied before all of them disappeared in a shunshin.

 ** _(Outside of Iwa)_**

"So, you want me to meet this brat?", Roshi asked with a questioning stare.

Han had just finished his tale about the young boy he had met near Iwa. They were both outsiders of Iwa- hated jinchuuriki- but it was still their home and Han was still attached to it. Secretly, he knew that Roshi was as fond of Iwa as he was, and was just too stubborn to admit it.

Roshi trusted Han's judgement, despite not being close. They've both served Iwa for decades and had shed blood, both their own and others, in order to protect it. There was no need for any distrust; they were both shinobi and jinchuuriki after all.

Han nodded silently in response, as they both sat atop one of the many mountains. From their position, they could distantly see Iwa and its buildings.

"Surprised Konoha was arrogant enough to think that they can survive without a jinchuuriki. Without the Uchiha clan and their bijuu, they are weaker.", Roshi scoffed at the situation in general.

Han frowned at his friend's attitude, and looked at the sky.

"Prehaps. But don't forget: Konoha is still the strongest of the Five, even without certain assets. And none of the nations are ready for war: Suna has economical issues, Kiri's already in war, Kumo doesn't even care anymore and we haven't recovered from the previous war.", Han inwardly huffed at all the problems around the world.

"As if the Uzumaki Clan didn't do enough damage...", Roshi muttered under his breath, before noticing his friend blink as he dully remembered something.

"The boy was an Uzumaki.", he stated with his casual tone, as that particular piece of information slipped back into his mind.

Roshi sighed, as one of his hands rubbed his face.

"And you tell this NOW? Wonderful. If this boy is a seal-maniac like the rest of them, I swear...", Roshi murmured, his irritation showing on his face.

"Don't forget kenjutsu.", Han idly commented, his mirth glimmering in his eyes, unseen by those who don't know him well enough.

Roshi groaned.

 ** _(Iwagakure: Hotel)_**

Naruto sneezed, destroying the neat pattern of the kanji he was practising.

 _'Someone must be thinking about me.'_ , he glared at the ruined letter.

Two very familiar chuckles came from behind him and he turned around to see both Kurokiba and Minori. Gazing behind them, Naruto eyed the golden wolf hiding behind Kurokiba.

"Hi! My name's Naruto, dattebayo! Who're you?", he introduced cheerfully, as the wolf squeaked in surprise before gulping.

 **"H-Hikaru!"** , he responded after giving his brain a kick, and inwardly cursed at his stutter.

 **"Brat, not a lot of people are good with your loud attitude so take it down a pitch. You just learned his name, and you've scared him already."** , Kurokiba stated with monotone voice, having built up an immunity to the boy's brightness.

"But, Kuro-chan!", he whined in reply and received a blank stare, while Minori laughed in the background.

Meanwhile, Hikaru gaped at Naruto in fascination. His uncle, Kurokiba, was feared around the human world and respected in his own domain. Even he, who lived in a secluded area, knew of the legendary partners: Minori, the Stone Storm, and Kurokiba, the Night's Fang.

Despite this, to hear his uncle be referred to by such a nickname...

Hikaru burst out into laughter.

Naruto peered at his new companion, and gave him a strange look, before joining Hikaru.

 ** _'Looks like he already caught the 'Crazy' disease.'_** , he thought as he watched his nephew laugh for no apparant reason.

"He's going to fit right in. Look, he's already getting along Firecracker.", he mused, glee dancing on his face and eyes.

He brushed off Kurokiba's glare with expert ease.

 ** _(Iwagakure: Inside Roshi's Mind)_**

From what it could deduce from its host's senses, its eldest sibling had decided to visit.

 ** _'For someone who is claimed to be the epitome of human hatred, he has a lot in common with that bright brat.'_** , it thought in amusement, before it frowned.

 ** _'I hope, for your sake, that this doesn't end in disaster.'_** , it closed its eyes.

 _ **(Sunagakure:** **Gaara's Mind)**_

Shukaku had a look of intense concentration, as he sat in eerie silence.

Gaara was exuding an unusual amount of smug satisfaction, while he watched his enemy struggle.

God forbid anyone from seeing the Ichibi no Tanuki losing a game of shogi to an eight-year old.

 ** _'I would never live it down.'_** , he thought with a grimace and renewed, grim determination.

Gaara smiled.

 **That's a finish! So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Life moves on and it's good and I should probably revise for school! Yeah... I should stop procrastinating it...**

 **Sayonara!**


	31. Chapter 30: The Mist Thickens

Chapter 30: The Mist Thickens!

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

"Human talking"

 _'Human thinking'_

 _Flashbac_ k

 ** _'Non-human thinking'_**

 **"Non-human talking."**

He was buzzing with excited energy as he sat near a familiar pond, waiting for them.

 **"They're already here, brat."** , the fox grumbled from within his mind.

Naruto jumped, before searching the high rocks for his companions, while Kyuubi sighed, its tails twitching restlessly.

 _'Where!?'_ , the scarlet-haired child questioned, shouting into the corners of his mind.

Kyuubi growled before closing its eyes wearily.

Naruto was about to shout mentally again but the sudden appearence of two men stopped him.

One of the men was familiar to him: an intimidatingly tall man, clad in red armour and black cloth. A crimson hat sat upon his head, and his light brown eyes gazed at Naruto with mirth.

His companion, however, was new to the young boy. The second man was shorter than the first, wearing a magenta kimono and had red hair that rivaled Naruto's. He watched Naruto like an owl: unblinking and aware.

Naruto bounded up to the taller man, and grinned up.

"Hey! You came!", Han raised an eyebrow at Naruto's exclamation.

"You thought I wouldn't?", he inquired and watched as the boy adopted a sheepish expression, scratching the back of his head.

"Well... Kitsune-jiji was saying how shinobi probably won't reply to the jinchuuriki of another country.", Naruto replied, chuckling nervously.

A snort drew his attention to the other man.

"If we were sane, perhaps he would've been correct.", the stranger stated with a grimace.

"Hello! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Who're you?", he asked, his attention now on the new man.

"It's Roshi. By the way, brat, I wouldn't suggest going around and telling everyone you're an Uzumaki. Even though your hair does it for you...", the man- Roshi- mumbled the last part, eyeing the claret hair.

"Hey! You have red hair too!", Naruto shouted after hearing what the man had said.

"That I do.", Roshi replied without missing a beat.

"Getting along like a house on fire.", Han stated, ignoring the incredulous look that Roshi sent him.

 _'Like hell we are.'_ , the man thought as the boy continued to shout something.

Roshi would forever deny the fact that a small part of his mind, hidden by years of blood and paranoia, agreed with Han's statement.

 ** _(Kirigakure: Rebel Territory)_**

Sitting behind the desk, a beautiful woman with long auburn hair narrowed her emerald eyes at the newest status report from the frontlines.

 _'If this continues, we won't...'_ , the woman let her thoughts hang as she sighed, before rising from her seat.

"Ao! You're in charge until my return.", she shouted, before leaping off outside, her chakra and jutsu at the tips of her fingers.

In response, a blue-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, as he took a pile of the status reports that had come in from different territories .

He himself would rather be in the battlefield than checking over reports but without the regular checks, important slips of information might go unnoticed. However, with the way the war is currently going, he might have to step in alongside his female leader.

 _'Then again, Mei seemed determined to end the war without any more mistakes on our part. But, there_ _is still the person who put that genjutsu...'_ , Ao mused, his eye scanning over the papers swiftly.

Perhaps a new strategy should be introduced...

 ** _(Kirigakure: Mizukage Territory)_**

On a completely different side of the same country, a similar scene was playing, but with child-like man.

His eyes were closed and he seemed completely unaware of everything around him. He layed motionless and cold, like a puppet, who's strings are still.

A dark chuckle escaped from the lips of a man hidden in the shadow. A single Sharingan eye spun and he disappeared, as the genjutsu strengthened.

Pink eyes snapped open and a smirk stretched across his face.

Unknown to either one of the men, controlled and controlling, a strange black and white creature, resembling a plant, watched from the shadows.

 ** _(Kaze no Kuni: Unknown)_**

"That was your friend?", he asked quietly, still reviewing their newest mission.

Itachi wasn't someone known to be disturbed very quickly but even he must admit that his companion's _friend_ was rather... unique.

"Kagura wasn't that bad! She could've been worse!", Akane replied, her jolly disposition still intact.

Itachi's hand twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

A small tilt of his head.

"Jeez, fine. I won't take you to her again."

A slight upward twitch of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, be happy now and complain about sweets and dango later.", she grumbled beneath her breath, but grinned in amusement.

It was almost a game to see if she can understand him without the need for words. However, he was an Uchiha; she would've learned that skill soon enough.

Akane's smile slipped off her face as she became serious.

"You know, Tsunade Senju was recently sighted heading for Kaminari no kuni.", she stated, much more firm than her usual self.

"Now wouldn't be an appropriate time for her. Our mission comes first.", he replied and both knew that he wasn't referring to the current Akatsuki mission.

"Then, when is?", she asked again hotly.

"We'll see"

Akane sighed before restarting the conversation, tired of arguing with him.

"Fine. But, it'd better be sooner than later.", she spoke with an unusual grimace on her face, before brightening up with a much more usual grin.

"Well, look at this. Two brats in the middle of nowhere. Are you brats stupid?", a voice spoke and both of the Akatsuki members sighed.

Having sensed the group of chakra signatures ahead, Itachi and Akane decided to wait for their target to appear before them instead of going to them.

"Wait, you're in the middle of nowhere too. Doesn't that make you the stupid one, since we came looking for you?", she inquired with a tilted head and an innocent look, like a curious cat.

Itachi sighed again.

The man, giant and bulky like a bear, growled in anger at her question before charging at them.

They both glanced at each other and rushed forward.

"Come on, we have some stupid sandy bandits to deal with!"

Itachi's mouth twitched upwards in fondness.

 **And that's wrap! Sorry for not updating.** **As a sorry gift, you can have the virtual version of my birthday cake from yesterday... Yeah, I'm sorry.**

 **By the way, guys, I wanted to thank everyone for the nice reviews and dealing with stupid ol' me.**

 **Sayonara!**


	32. Chapter 31: Senju Awaits

Chapter 31: Senju awaits!

 **Disclaimer: Naruto shall forever and ever belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **"Non-human talking."**

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 _Flashback_

 _'Human thinking.'_

"Human thinking."

The large monkey smirked at the familiar presence and felt a type of warmth flood it, both belonging to itself and the other creature.

"What's up with you?"

Scowling at Roshi, the monkey shifted before glancing down at the human.

 **"Nothing that concerns you."** , it replied in irritation.

For all its eternal patience, even it could not take being stuck in the same human for three decades lightly.

 _' **I wonder how he dealt with his lot?'** , _it wondered dryly, and almost smiled again as it felt the other two presence in Iwa.

"Anything you're smiling about spells concern.", he retorted calmly and its eyebrow twitched.

 **"Listen! All my reasons for being happy aren't diabolical schemes."** , it answered back with no real hatred.

"I know they aren't. But you're unusually happy", Roshi stated, almost as if that changed anything.

It growled under its breath before retreating, while trying to return to its nap.

Roshi raised an eyebrow at the giant, crimson monkey, who attempted to ignore his presence.

"Does this have something to do with that jinchuuriki brat?", he inquired and felt satisfied when the monkey glanced at him for a second.

 **"And supposing it does?"** , it questioned, inwardly cursing its current vessel.

Roshi stayed silent for a moment before gazing at him.

"You're more soft than I am.", he finally answered and left his mind.

The beast sat alone, narrowing its eyes at the empty space that Roshi previously occupied. Turning away, it laid and closed its eyes.

 _' **I hope you're having better luck than me, aniki.'**_ , It thought to itself, as it fell into a dreamless slumber.

 ** _(Iwagakure_**

He sat in the silence that surrounded him. When the small puff of smoke erupted on the corner of a table, Minori slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the slug that laid on the desk with a scroll.

"Katsuyu-san.", greeted Minori with a nod and the slug bowed her head in reply.

 **"I have a letter from Tsunade-sama."** , Katsuyu stated, nudging the scroll with the tip of her body.

Without anymore prompting, he leaned forward and picked up the scroll. Unfurling the scroll, he silently scanned through the content in seconds. A knowing smirk grew with every word and he was sure that he had some good teasing material for later.

"Thank you, Katsuyu-san.", he spoke and watched as the slug nodded politely before leaving in an explosion of smoke.

 _'Kumo's territory, eh? Wait a little longer, Tsunade.'_ , he thought to himself as he sat upright, exactly when Naruto bursted into the room as a ball of energy.

 _'You'll meet_ _their_ _son in time.'_ , he thought to himself, smiling softly at the boy.

 ** _(Konohagakure: Haruno Household)_**

Mebuki Haruno was a woman with a very strong and serious personality and her marriage to Kizashi Haruno came with many surprised stares. She was a shinobi but she was also a mother. Both sides of her noted her daughter running into her room in broken tears.

When she mentioned Sasuke Uchiha and their daughter's crush on him, her husband laughed it off with a smile. A child having a crush with anyone wouldn't be concerning. Now, she felt the deep urge to strangle her idiot husband.

"It's time for dinner, sweetheart.", she called out to her daughter, standing in front of the painted door.

After a moment, she was about to leave, but she faltered in her steps. Looking back at Sakura's door, she sighed before slowly opening the door. Her eyes landed on her baby girl's frame, buried beneath blankets. Long strides took her to the edge of Sakura's bed and she sat down tiredly.

"Sweetheart, you have to eat something.", she stated softly, as the bundle of blankets shifted.

"But I don't wanna.", came her daughter's muffled reply.

"Is this about that boy again?", she inquired, gazing at the blob of pink hair that appeared.

"It's just, Ino likes him and 'm not as pretty as her.", she responded, as two wide, emerald eyes finally peered through the blankets.

Mebuki sighed.

"Dear, do you know where you met the boy and Ino?", she questioned, patting the blankets over her daughter.

"T-The Academy.", Sakura sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Exactly. And what is the Academy for?", Mebuki inquired.

Sakura paused for a moment before responding.

"To train shinobi.", Sakura answered as she sat up.

"Now, tell me: why did you want to become a shinobi?", Mebuki asked, her lips twitching upwards.

"Because... Because I wanted to be like you and dad and protect you when you're old.", she replied, looking down at one of the blankets.

"Dear, looks isn't everything in the shinobi world. You're young and have a lot of time to worry about that and boys later. No one is going to spare you just because you're pretty in the shinobi world.", Mebuki knew it might sound harsh to a seven-year old but she knew it was for the best.

Seeing her daughter's dejected look, she began to speak again.

"You know, people used to call me ugly.", She smiled when Sakura's head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"Really?", Sakura questioned.

Mebuki nodded silently before opening her mouth.

"Yes, and look at me now. I have a loving husband, as foolish as he may be, and a daughter that I will always love.", she stated and Sakura's eyes began to well up in tears, not of sadness, but of joy.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Sakura landed on the floor. She looked into her mother's eyes with a renewed, fiery determination burning in her viridescent eyes.

"Okaa-chan, please train me!"

Mebuki blinked.

 _'This is... unexpected.'_ , she thought in amusement.

At least, her daughter wasn't crying anymore.

 **Done! Yeah, no words of wisedom to impart...**

 **Sayonara!**


	33. Chapter 32: I Miss It

Chapter 32: I Miss It!

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't so don't look at me.**

"Humans talking."

 _'Human thinking.'_

 _Flashback_

 ** _'Non-human thinking.'_**

 **"Non-human talking."**

 **"Well, this wasn't what I was expecting."** , the gentle female voice probed through the silence.

" **No one did. How are we here anyway?"** , Yonbi asked dryly and Kyuubi chuckled in amusement at the monkey.

 **"Ruined a nap, did I?"** , the fox inquired, and the horse-like creature giggled with a grin on its dolphin face.

 **"Unfortunately."** , Yonbi replied drolly, but its relief, at the sight of its elder siblings ,shone brightly in its eyes.

 **"Since we were so close together, I was able to assemble enough power to bring us here."** , the fox answered calmly, as its younger siblings raised an eyebrow at it.

After a beat of silence, Kyuubi snapped irritably at them.

 **"What?"** , it snarkly asked while the dolphin-horse and monkey shared a suspicious glance.

 **"Are you okay?"** , Yonbi looked concerned, yet at the same time, wore a hopeful expression.

 **"Yeah, why?"** , its gaze sat on his two siblings and they seemed hesitant, like the entire world would stare if they spoke.

 **"You seem..."** , Gobi paused momentarily before speaking again, **"...happy."**

 **"Happy?"** , Kyuubi repeated, unimpressed, and flicked one of its crimson tails over its head.

 **"Didn't need to do that..."** , the dolphin muttered and the Yonbi interrupted.

 **"Yeah, happy. Not your usual happy. Happy like when we were still with the old man."** , the monkey stated bluntly and watched as the fox froze, like a prey under scrutiny.

It was left staring, speechless at its younger brother, and one of its scarlet tails twitched.

Something shifted in the air, and the walls rippled as a result.

 **"Looks like time is up. Your brat's going."** , the giant monkey grumbled and Kyuubi narrowed its eyes at his smug brother and sister.

 **"We'll meet soon enough."** , Kyuubi smirked arrogantly, watching its siblings fidget at the knowing look in its claret eyes.

Their words, however, rooted itself at the edge of its mind, as all three of them faded away.

 ** _(Iwagakure Gates: approximately 3 weeks later)_**

"Do we have to?"

Both Kurokiba and Minori twitched as Naruto whined again for the 100th time since they arrived.

The four companions were once again prepared to leave the village but on the surprisingly polite request of Onoki, they patiently waited near the gates- or at least, three of them did. While Kurokiba and Minori had their suspicions as to why Naruto seemed so reluctant to leave, Hikaru was puzzled by his friend's behaviour.

 **"Why are you so upset? This isn't even your home village!"** , Hikaru finally snapped, questioning his partner who paused in the middle of his pouting to look over at his friend.

He stayed silent for a moment before scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"It's nothing.", replied Naruto, as Hikaru looked at him with a dubious stare.

Before he could retort, Onoki appeared in shunshin with two scrolls in his arms.

"Well, about time, Onoki-san.", Minori stated as the man appeared, not even slightly perturbed by Onoki's sudden appearance, unlike the two children.

"Shut it, brat. Two of my shinobi wanted to give your apprentice these.", muttered Onoki, throwing the two scroll at the man, who caught it with ease.

"I see. Thanks", Minori beamed at the Tsuchikage.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get out my village.", he muttered, disappearing as swiftly as he came.

"Can I have the scrolls? Can I?", Naruto bounced up and down eagerly, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"They're yours to begin with, Firecracker.", Minori answered, letting out a bellowing guffaw.

"Thanks.", Naruto grabbed the scroll that Minori handed him, noting that one of them is a letter.

 **"You can read them later. For now, lets get going."** , Kurokiba spoke up and the four people began to move, their next destination clear in their minds.

 _'Kumo... Hachibi no Kyogyu and Nibi no Nekomata..._ _what kind of people are they, Kitsune-jiji?',_ Naruto asked through his thoughts to the fox, who was watching through the boy's senses.

Kyuubi halted in its own thoughts, contemplating whether it should answer Naruto, before realizing the boy would probably bother it otherwise.

It completely denied the part of it that said that it wanted tell the boy.

 **"Hachibi was a good thinker. Always had a good head. But rudeness brought him down. He was never polite to those who haven't earned his respect.** **And Nibi was the proper opposite. She was polite, no matter the situation."** , it replied, its voice filled with a warmth that left Naruto speechless.

After several moments of peace, Naruto found his voice.

 _'You miss them. A lot_. he commented, and despite the natural killer intent from the fox, he could still feel an underlying and deep-rooted sorrow.

Kyuubi fell silent.

 ** _(Unknown location_** ** _; Akatsuki base)_**

Kisame wasn't a fool. He was aware that he wasn't the smartest or strongest but even he could pick up the abnormalities in Zetsu and the man named Tobi. At first, he joined Akatsuki because he thought that the idea of a world of truth seemed tempting. However, watching the darkness of Zetsu and Tobi as he worked with them, and as they killed quite a few innocent people, he realized, perhaps, that this was a terrible, terrible choice.

He wasn't disgusted by death by any means and if he was honest, he enjoyed the deaths of his enemies. But killing innocents, simply because they were related to the wrong person or because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time seemed wrong to him.

Which was why he was sitting in the main base, eating shrimp while contemplating life.

This also happened to be the scene Akane and Itachi walked into when they entered the hall of the main base.

Akane glanced at Itachi, who looked as confused as an Uchiha can look, and proceeded to cautiously approach the downtrodden man.

"Eeeh, Kisame-san?", she called out to him, and he snapped his head up in surprise.

"Ah, good afternoon, Akane-san.", he replied, completely distracted.

Akane gave a look to Itachi, who stepped forward.

"Are you okay? You seem rather distracted.", Itachi commented quietly and Kisame frowned.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired.", he answered, with a weary sigh.

"You sure?", Akane asked, concern in her voice, despite the fact that they barely knew each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", he rubbed a hand in his face.

The two gazed at each before beginning to leave.

"You know, if you need anything, give us a call.", Akane and Itachi left with that final statement, allowing Kisame to watch them leave.

 _'Maybe I'm not as alone as I feared.'_ , he thought to himself, as he continued eating.

He might have a few allies if needed.

 **I'm not fully dead yet. I reaaaalllly need to update weekly. But I know I won't with everything going on. I'd better damn try though!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
